One True Love
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: *Complete* Jack and Kim have been dating for Three Monthes. But, when Jerry starts feeling something for Kim, will the Wasabi Warriors stay as a team? Or fall apart? Kick & Kerry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm NaomiYY1232. This is a new story I've been working on. Edited by BubbleGumBoyLover77.**

**I've always loved the love triangle Jack/Kim/Jerry. So I thought why not write one.**

**Well here go's!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! (Sadly)**

Kim's POV:

Have you ever felt stuck? Like you had to choose between two things that you loved. Like ALOT? Well I have. Between two of my best friends. It all started one morning...

I was at my locker getting myself prepped up for school. I was staring at myself at a mirror that I hung on my locker. I was trying to look good for Jack. My boyfriend. Yes, yes, yes, I know! Jack Anderson. The one I loved since he caught my apple on his foot. For weeks people teased us about liking each other. Of course, we kept denying it. Finally, Jack told me how much he loved me. So I decided to confess too.  
>So now it's been three months. Three AMAZING months! Things have been going normal and nice. I guess.<br>"Hey beautiful." a voice said behind making me jump. I turned to see Jack.  
>"Jack!" I said slapping him on the chest. "You scared me half to death!"<br>He smirked. "The tough Kimberly Crawford is SCARED?" he gave a fake gasp.  
>"Shut up." I growled. He chuckled then took me by the waist and kissed me. I grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, so there was no space between us. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he gripped my waist tighter.<p>

We stood there kissing for who knows how long. Until we heard a cough. We broke apart to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Milton and Eddie were smirking. But, Jerry looked quite upset. I wondered why.

"Are you two finished cause we got to go to class." Eddie said smirking. Jack and I rolled our eyes. He gripped my waist tighter and said, "Just because you guys can't get girlfriends, doesn't mean you have to show it." Eddie and Milton just glared at him. Jerry hadn't said a word the whole time.

While Jack, Eddie, and Milton started talking about sports I walked over to Jerry.

"Jerry?" I asked.

"WHAT!" he screamed catching me off guard. I jumped and almost tumbled over. He looked up at me.

"What? Oh sorry, Kim. I was just in thought." I gave him a weird look. Jerry never thought.

"Um. Okay." I said uncertainly. "Are you okay though?"

"Um. Yeah. I gotta.. uh... go, um, to class. Bye!" At the last word he sprinted down the hall and out of sight. That was weird.

I felt someone grab my waist. I turned to see Jack smiling at me.  
>"What was that about with that about with Jerry?" He asked.<br>"Um. I don't know. He seemed out of sorts." I replied. "I'm kind of worried about him."  
>"Don't worry. This is Jerry we're talking about. He'll be in his right mind again." Jack reassured me.<br>"Your probably right. I shouldn't even worry."  
>"Ain't I always right?" He said smugly. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.<br>"Ow. Easy, Crawford." he said rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Little Jackie hurt? How should I make it better?"<br>"Maybe a little kiss?" He said leaning in. I giggled and gave him a long passionate kiss. Sadly, the bell rang. "Come on let's go to class." I said taking his hand.

**Well, that was my first chapter! Tell me what you think. I do take constructive criticism. And since I flame people, you may flame me.**

**Remember to Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you guys like the first chapter? Hoped you liked it!**

**These were the first two reviews I got:**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA: **Update super soon! This is a great story!

**emeralgreenlove: **Thats my real penname. I just cant get into. My account.i like it but lay off a bit of the kick. Fluff u dont to make it way too fluffy

**Edited by BubbleGumBoyLover77**

Kim's POV:

I was sitting in my Algebra class bored out of my mind. School ends at 3:00. It was 2:58. Ughhhh! Time is so slow. All wanted to do is be with Jack. I missed him so much. We only had English and Gym together. Which totally stinks. Yes! It's 2:59. One more minute. I fidgeted in my seat. Come on! 3…2…1...0!

I was the first one out the door. Because I ran I tumbled into the hallway right onto Donna Tobin. Donna gave a high-pitched scream. I looked up to see lipstick smudged all over her face.

"You FREAK!" She screamed. She started rummaging through her purse taking out a mirror. She gave another high-pitched scream. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I really didn't like Donna Tobin, but I knew I should apologize.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. I felt someone slip there hand into my hand. I looked up to see Jack smirking smugly at Donna. I watched as Donna's face went to angry to flirty. "Hi, Jackie!" she said in a flirty tone of voice. I felt myself cringe up.

"Uh, hi Donna." Jack said uncertainly. "Having a bad make up day?"  
>"Oh yeah. Don't mind that. Anyways how've you been?" she said stepping a bit closer to him. I was really getting pissed.<p>

"Uhhh… Amazing?" Jack said taking a few steps back, dropping my hand.

"Good. Because I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house later and hang out a bit." She said seductively, trailing her fingers down his arm. I stomped up to Donna and shoved her away from Jack.

"Sorry, Donna." I said snottily. "But, me and MY BOYFRIEND are already hanging out afterschool today." Donna glared at me as Jack wrapped an arm around my waist. Donna gave me another icy glare. She huffed and turned on her heel and stomped away. I turned around to see Jack slightly smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing." He said putting his arms up in defense. I rolled my eyes and walked off to my locker. I opened it and checked myself in my mirror. I reapplied lip gloss and fluffed up my hair. I felt someone lean against the locker next to mine. I grabbed my karate bag and closed my locker to see Jack smiling at me.

"Did you put on that lip gloss for me?" he asked arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

"Hey! I didn't even get a kiss!" he said defending himself.

"Blame that on the whore Donna Tobin." I said angrily remembering how Donna flirted with Jack.

"Hey, I'm yours and only yours. Don't let Donna make you not think that." Jack said taking me by my waist. I smiled at him and kissed him. The kiss in tensed as I pulled him closer so our whole bodies were pressed against each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. His arms were around my slender waist and were pulling me even closer. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily granted it to him. Our tongues dueled. I won of course. I searched every part of his mouth.

"I love you." He whispered" I froze. He never told me that before. Seeing that I froze he backed away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said he was about to turn around but I grabbed his arm again. I spun him around and kissed him again. When we broke apart I whispered, "I love you too." He smiled and gave me another peck on the lips. He took my hand.

"Come on. Let's head to my house."

Jack and I were walking back to his house to get into our gi's. We were holding hands and walking in silence. For some reason my mind wandered to Jerry. I thought about this morning. Why did Jerry act so weirdly? I was a bit worried. I mean I agreed with Jack when he said that Jerry would come back to normal soon. But still. I was worried. Why was I even worried about Jerry? I mean we're friends, but we're not that close.

Me and Jack finally reached his house. Jack lived with his Mom and Grandpa. For some reason he never told me about his dad. They lived in a HUGE mansion. But it wasn't a surprise. Jack's Grandpa did train THE Bobby Wasabi. Jack took his house keys out and opened the door. We walked in to the most biggest house in the world. (Ok maybe I'm exaggerating just a bit.)

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He offered.

"No thanks." I replied. "Do you want to do some homework before we leave?" He groaned. "I HATE homework." I giggled.

"Too bad." Before he could reply my phone beeped telling me that I had received a text message. I opened to see it was from Rudy. It said, "_heykim! Com 2 the dojo asap. Bring jack with u." _I frowned. I wondered what was going on.

"Who is it?" Jack asked peering over my shoulder. I showed him the text and he frowned. "We better go." He said. I nodded in agreement. We grabbed our stuff and headed out the door.

**Chapter two up! YES! YES! YES! I've been working my butt of to make this chapter longer then the first one! I'm so happy I did! I hoped you guys liked it! Remember to review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Man! I'm updating fast! Three chapters in one day! I'm like lightning! :) But trust me it's not going to last. I'm going to get really busy soon! : P **

**Anyways I know I'm doing A LOT of Jack/Kim but trust me Jerry/Kim is going to come soon! I promise!**

**Well here's Chapter 3! **

**P.S. Because I forgot to do a disclaimer on chapter 2 I'll do it twice now! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It!**

Kim's POV:

Me and Jack walked to the dojo hand in hand. We walked in silence zoned in our own thoughts. My thoughts were wandering about with Jerry. Why was I thinking about Jerry so much? It's not like I like him or anything. I like, no, I LOVE Jack. I need to remember that. I just need to tell myself that I'm only thinking about how weird he acted in school today. That's it.

"So what do you think is going on with Rudy?" Jack asked interrupting my thoughts.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he got a new toilet. Or something happened to Tip-Tip." Jack chuckled at the toilet part.

"Maybe." He replied staring off into the distance. I looked at Jack and thought about how cute he was. He had brown lush messy hair. A bright sparkling white small. Bright blue eyes. And did I forget to mention the most sexist 6 pack seen on ANY guy. I couldn't compare him to anybody. Well, maybe Jerry…. WAIT WHAT! No! No! No! No! I CAN'T compare Jack to Jerry. I mean Jerry was cute but… NO! Jerry's NOT cute! Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack's cute! No hot! NO SEXY! Yes Jack is sexy and Jerry's not! Yes! Yes! YES!

"Kim? You ok?" Jack said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I said giving him the best smile possible. We finally reached the dojo. We walked in to see Eddie, Milton, and Jerry already there. Rudy was standing there in front of them looking as if he drank five cups of coffee.

"Finally!" Rudy yelled. "You're here!" I gave him a look. "You texted me only six minutes ago."

"That's a long time!" He said in a VERY high-pitched voice. I rolled my eyes. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. At first I thought it was Jack but he was talking to Eddie. I turned around to see Jerry staring at me. Our eyes clicked together and he just stared straight into my eyes. I felt like I've been looking at him for hours. Days. Years. There was something about him that made me feel butterflies inside.

"Ok, guys! Gather around!" Rudy said clapping his hands together. Jerry averted he eyes elsewhere. I felt a faint blush rise on my cheeks. We all sat on the benches, in front of Rudy. I sat next to Jack and he swung an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I look up to see Jerry sitting all the way on the opposite bench on the far side. He was looking rather upset. Why was he so depressed?

"Ok, guys." Rudy began. "Now, you guys have been training real hard these past couple of weeks. So I accepted Tournament against the Black Dragons." We all cheered. The only person who didn't cheer was Jerry. He was just staring into space. "So you guys are going to be working extra hard. No breaks! Just train! Train! Train!" We all groaned. We hated when Rudy got so edgy about these Tournament. "Oh and instead of one hour of training it's going to be two hours." We all gave another groan.

"What are you waiting for? GO CHANGE!" Rudy screamed. We all grabbed our stuff and ran into the locker rooms. Because I was a girl and the only girl I got a Locker Room to myself, which was nice. I was in the middle of changing when my phone beeped signaling that I got a text message. It was from my BFF Kelsey. It said,

"_hey girlie! :D" _I smiled. Kelsey always greeted me like that.

"_heyhey!" _I replied.

"_whatcha ya doin?" _she asked.

"_at the dojo changing." _ I texted.

"_ohhhhh! is jerry ther?"_ she questioned. Did I forget to mention that Kelsey had a HUGE crush on Jerry. She always asked me questions like, 'Was Jerry at the dojo today' or 'Have you ever seen Jerry shirtless'. I thought of Jerry shirtless in mind. When I thought about it a couple weeks ago the thought disgusted me. Now, I kind of want to see Jerry shirtless. I wonder if he had a 6 pack…. No! Snap out of it Kim! You're dating Jack!

I texted Kelsey saying, "_yea he's here." _

"_can I com and c him?" _

I rolled my eyes. "_no we need 2 train we hve a tournament comin up." _

"_fine…."_

"_anyways I g2g train cya!" _

"_bye!" _

I put my phone away and finished changing. I came out of the locker room to see the guys warming up.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Kelsey texted me." I replied returning the kiss with a long kiss passionate kiss to the lips. Rudy came out of his office to see me and Jack kissing. Rudy groaned. "Guys! Less macking more training! Come on!" I rolled my eyes and giggled at Rudy's childish voice.

"Ok guys." Rudy started. "Here are your partners that you're going to spar with tell the tournament. Jack and Eddie. Me and Milton. And Jerry and Kim." I cringed when I heard I was partnered up with Jerry. "Ok you guys! Spar!" Me and Jerry went on the far side of the mats and got into fighting position. Me and Jerry stared at each other before we started. I shook my head and through a kick at Jerry. He dodged it and threw a punch at my stomach. I jumped out of the way just in time. I grabbed his arm and twisted it. He yelped in pain and twisted out of my grasp. I grabbed his other arm and flipped him. He landed straight on his back. Before I could step away he grabbed my legs so I fell on the ground. Instead, I fell right on Jerry's chest. My face was inches from his. For someone I was tempted to kiss him. I never realized what dreamy eyes he had. We were both leaning in. We were about to kiss… when we heard a cough. I quickly jumped off him and looked to see Milton. I blushed at the look Milton gave me.

I scurried off the ground and looked around to see Jack and Eddie still sparing. Luckily Jack didn't see what almost happened between me and Jerry. I looked at Milton whose eyebrows were raised. I gave him a look and he ran as fast as he could to the other side of the dojo. I looked at Jerry to see he was still on the ground. He caught my eye. We stared at each other until I felt someone grab my waist. I looked to see a sweaty Jack smiling at me. "You ok?" He asked.

I gave the best smile I could muster at the moment. "Yeah. Everything's great." He smiled and looked down at Jerry. "Jerry, what are you doing on the ground?" Realizing he was still on the ground he jumped up and gave a fake cough.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just getting my butt kicked by Kim again." Jack smiled at me.

"That's my girl." H said proudly. He grabbed my waist tighter and gave me a hardcore kiss. I felt bad kissing Jack in front of Jerry. I don't know why but I just do. By the time we broke apart Jerry was gone.

"Where'd Jerry go?" I asked.

"I don't know. But how about we leave early, go to my house and hang out?" Jack said seductively.

"Sure." I whispered back smiling. I went back to the locker room and changed out of my gi. I went back out to Jack who was already waiting. He smiled when I came. He gave me a peck on the cheek. He took my hand and we walked back to his house.

That last thing I thought about as we walked was Jerry. Jerry did not get back to his normal self. Jack was wrong. Jerry became even worse. He was much quieter and he even tried to kiss me. I was going to find what was wrong with Jerry. And that's a promise to myself.

**There's Chapter 3! This is my last chapter for the day! The next time I might update will probably Thursday. Tear… I'm going to be busy the rest of today and tomorrow and Wednesday. So I hope those three chapters will last till Thursday! Remember to Review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! Like I promised its Thursday! **

**Have had some really nice comments! One comment asked me to put Kim and Jerry together at the end. My response is I'm going to see who's going to be together on how the story goes. So Yeah! Here's chapter 4!**

** I only got 8 reviews so please Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It! (I wish I did :( )**

Kim's POV:

Me and Jack were walking home from the dojo together. We were holding hands walking in silence. For some reason we always seemed to walk in silence. We always seemed to be thinking our own thoughts when we walked together. As usual my mind is on Jerry. I was thinking about our almost kiss. Truthfully, I kind of wished we kissed. I wanted to know how it feels. Would I feel sparks or emptiness? Why did I want to kiss Jerry? I couldn't be falling in love with him. I just couldn't. So many people would HATE if I did. I mean obviously Jack would. Eddie, Milton, and Rudy would hate me too. And I can't forget Kelsey. I stole her crush. She'd never talk to me again!

We finally reached my house. Jack walked me up the stairs to my porch.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow before school." He said.

I smiled. "Okay. See you then."

He smiled back. "See you." He leaned in and gave me a breath taking kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there kissing for what seems like hours. We quickly jumped apart when the house door banged open. My annoying little eight year old sister, Lexi, was standing there with a huge grin on her face. I glared at her. "Get lost, you annoying little brat!" She just kept grinning. "Make me!" I gave her another icy glare. I was about to jump on her when I felt Jack grab my waist.

He gave me a reassuring look. "Leave her." He whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly. I gave him another peck on the lips. I said goodbye and went into my house. Lexi was running around the house screaming, "Kimmy has a boyfriend! Kimmy has a boyfriend!" I glowered at her fiercely. "Come here you little brat! Let me teach you a lesson." I was about to charge towards her when I heard a voice behind me say, "What's going on here? And what are you going to teach her?" I turned around to see my mom.

I gave her an innocent look. "Just… how… to… divide?" She gave me an odd look then said, "Okay then. Go do your homework and I'll call you down for dinner."

I nodded. "Yes, mother." I obediently walked to my room. I groaned and fell on my bed. Me and mom have never had a good relationship. It's always been about Lexi. Well, not always. It was before my dad died. When I was seven my dad went to the military to fight in Iraq. When I was nine we got the news that he was killed in a bombing. I was really close to my dad so it pretty much killed me when they told me. Lexi was only two, so she really doesn't understand it. Because of that my mom was always cold towards me. Something about me just makes her angry. Now it's all about Lexi.

My phone beeped signaling I received a text. I looked to it was Kelsey. It said

"_hey girlie! :)"_

_ "hey kels" _I replied

"_is it ok if I com ova?" _she asked. I looked at the time to see it said 5:32. My mom always said friends can't come over past 7:00. So it was cool. I quickly replied saying, "_sure."_

_ "cya." _ She replied. I put my phone away and started writing in my diary before Kelsey came. Yes, yes, yes. The tough Kimberly Crawford has a diary. I know. I know. If the guys ever found out they would never let it go. I wrote for about 10 minutes then Kelsey came.

"Hey Hey!" she said smiling huge.

I smiled back. "Hey, Kels! What's up?" She sat by me on my bed and started playing with one of my stuffed animals.

"Nothing much." She replied. "So how was training?"

I groaned. "Ughhhh. I was hoping you wouldn't mention it."

She gave me a look. "I thought you loved training?"

"I do. I do. It's just we have this big tournament coming up and Rudy is making us train even harder than we were before."

"Oh." She said dully. "So who did you spar with today?"

Dang it. I was hoping she wouldn't ask. "Jerry." I said quietly. She immediately perked up. "Jerry! Why didn't you tell me! How did he do! Did he mention me! Did he have his shirt off!" I rolled my eyes.

"Answers are bad, no, and no." I replied telling her my answers. She seemed quite upset with all my answers. "Oh. That stinks. Anything else happen interesting? Anything that has to do with Jerry?" she asked hopefully. I was about to tell her mine and Jerry's almost kiss, but decided not to. She would freak out and never speak to me again.

"No. Nothing." I lied. The rest of the time we talked about boys, clothe, school, etc. But, my mind kept wandering elsewhere. I was getting sick of my mind. At 6:58 my mom came in.

"Kelsey it's time for you to go." I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I really hated my mom.

"Oh yes, Ms Crawford. Bye Kim!" Kelsey said waving at me. I waved back half heartily. My mom closed the door and walked Kelsey out. I sat on my bed and started thinking about Jack, Jerry, and other stuff. I was feeling sick of this stuff I was feeling about Jerry. I needed and HAD to get over it. Ughhh. I groaned. Sometimes, I really hated my life.

**Chapter 4 done! :) I Hoped you guys liked it! :D I'll give you a little hint about what chapter 5 is going to be about. Let's just say Kim and her mom have a little "disagreement." So thanks for reading! I'll probably update tomorrow. Maybe Saturday. Depends on how much I get done. I need a favor too. If you guys can do anything for me to make it more popular I would really appreciate that! Thanks! Remember to Review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey! So anyways, I was really hoping for more reviews! So remember Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**So Here Is Chapter 5! Kim and Ms Crawford have a fight about Jack and Ms Crawford's Mystery Man! ;)**

**Here's Chapter 5! **

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Kickin It! (wish I could buy it)**

Kim's POV:  
>After Kelsey left I laid on my bed and groaned. I was getting very annoyed with my life. Jack, Jerry, Kelsey, Lexi, Mom, Tournament, Karate, School, Cheerleading. Uggghhh. I hate my life!<p>

"Kimberly! Dinner's ready!" Mom called. I rolled my eyes. I hated that my mom always called me 'Kimberly'.

"Coming!" I yelled in reply. I rolled off my bed and went downstairs to the dining room. I was about to sit down when Lexi shoved me and sat at the chair I was about to sit on. I gave her an icy glare then said, "Get off, you little twerp. I was about to sit there."

"Oops!" She giggled. I was about to shove her off when my mom came in.

"Making trouble, Kimberly?" I growled and glared at Lexi. "No, Mother."

"Good. There shall be no trouble tonight. Now sit." She commanded. I obediently sat down across from my mom. She started serving us food. We had meatloaf, mash potatoes, and peas. Uck. She was so old styled. We started eating in silence.

My mom started asking up about our day. Of course, Lexi began. She started blabbing about school and how they are learning to add fractions! Exciting! Sure… It felt like hours that she's been talking. Sadly, I had to start talking. Before I could even say a word Lexi blurted out, "Kimmy was kissing her boyfriend!" I was so tempted to tackle her down and kill her. Before I could my mom gave me a stern look and said, "Kimberly Anne (**I just made up her middle name**) Crawford. What did I tell you about affectionate movements around Lexi?" I gave her a look. Affectionate movements?

"Do not look at me like that, young lady. If Lexi tells me she saw you and your BOYFRIEND doing ANYTHING you are not EVER going to see him again. Understood?"

"But- "I began.

"Understood?" She asked more forcefully.

"Understood." I muttered. _Mother_ started talking about her day at work. It was really boring to hear all this because I didn't really care about it. Lexi even looked bored.

"So, ladies. On Saturday I shall be going out with someone at work." My mom said, purposely not meeting our eyes.

"With who?" I asked trying to catch her eyes. "A friend of mine." She replied as she started stacking up the dishes. "Kimberly, help me." I got up and started helping her stack the dishes.

Lexi gave a high pitched squeal. "You're going on a date!" I immediately cringed when she said that. My mom has never gone on a date. She hasn't looked at guy or even accepted an offer on a date. And she has gotten so many offers. But, never took any.

I glared at Lexi. "It's not a date, Lexi. It's just a business dinner. Right Mother?" Mom didn't look up from the dishes. "Yes. For once you are right Kimberly. It is not a date." I rolled my eyes at 'For once you right' part.

"Anyways, ladies. I cannot find a babysitter for Saturday. So, Kimberly you are in charge. That means no boys or friends over. Understood?" I groaned.

"But-"I began.

"No, buts. Now go to your room and do your homework." I angrily stomped to my room and slammed the door shut. Luckily I already finished my homework. I groaned and fell on my bed. My eyes were getting heavy. Before I fell asleep I quickly changed into my pajamas and went into my warm covers. I looked at a picture of the Wasabi Warriors on my night stand. I was in the middle. Jack and Jerry both had their arms around me. Eddie next to Jack. Milton next to Jerry and Rudy next to Eddie. We were all smiling and laughing. But I was mostly looking at the three people in the middle. Me, Jack, and Jerry. Jack and Jerry both looked so cute. I felt like I loved them both. I needed to figure out my feelings for both of them. Until I make trouble for everyone.

I turned my lamp off and closed my eyes. Nothing seemed clear anymore. Only one thing was clear: I was in a missed up love triangle.

**Chapter 5 done! :) I have 10 reviews now! Please people help get my story more popular. If you are in a middle of a popular story please mention me in a note or something. Thanks! Anyways, I know it wasn't much of a fight but the big fight will be later on. Remember to Review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HeyHeyHey! :) What's going on, peoples? ;) You won't believe how much snow we have in Washington! It's like piled so high! Like 5 inches! It's TOTTALLY AWESOME! 1 full week of NO SCHOOL! BOO YA! I spent so much time outside! It's SOOO AWESOME!**

**Anyways, back to the story. I feel like people are not reviewing. Like I've got a couple of emails from saying that a couple of people favorited my story and put it on their alert list. But they are not reviewing. It's kind of annoying me. :( Anyways I got 14 reviews. So not bad. I'm getting there! :)**

**So please remember to review! Here's Chapter 6!**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Kickin It (why can't I?)**

Kim's POV:

I walk up the next morning feeling tired and drowsy. I got up and walked into my bathroom. My hair is a mess and my pajama's are scrunched up. I decided to dress up a little more girler then I usually do. To impress both Jack and Jerry.

I went to my closet and looked through my stuff. I choose a frilly pink top, ripped short shorts, pink converses, and a blue hat. (**If I didn't describe it well enough go on my profile and the link is there****) **I changed cloth and put on some mascara, lip gloss, and a hint of blush. I also put a little bit of perfume. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror and nodded in approval. I went back in to my room and packed everything into my backpack. I grabbed my cell phone and checked to see if I had any messages. I had one from Jack. It said: "_hey, babe. ill be there 2 pic u up soon luv u". _I smiled at the text.

_"Cool." _I texted back. I slipped my phone into my back pocket grabbed my backpack and jogged down the stairs. My mom went to work at 5:30 AM. Lexi was at daycare. So in the mornings I was alone. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. I wasn't a big breakfast person so I went for an apple. Since I had a couple of minutes before Jack came I thought about Jerry. I was determined to find out what was wrong with him. I needed some time alone with him. Maybe I can get him alone and ask him if he wants to hang out. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll get Jerry alone and make him spill. Not a bad plan.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I knew it was Jack. I threw my apple core away grabbed my backpack and headed to the door. I opened the door to reveal Jack, looking as hot as ever.

He smiled. "Hey babe." I smiled. "Hey back." I closed and locked the door. When I turned around Jack took me by the waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pushed me against the wall. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. We both moaned at the same time. I swung my legs around his waist and pulled him tighter if that was possible. I opened my mouth and his tongue jammed into my mouth. I moaned again. His tongue darted through every corner of my mouth. It felt so good to be in his arms. For once I forgot about Jerry. I tongues were literally stroking each other's tongues. It was so frikin' nice.

Hey started kissing down my neck. I moaned even louder. The whole neighborhood might have heard me. He went lower down my neck tell he was at the crook of it. Jack gave it a bite and almost screamed of pleasure. He went back to my mouth and hungrily devoured my face. We were literally devouring each other tell I heard a beep.

"Jack…" I murmured as he kissed my neck.

"Hmmmm…" He replied. I tried to push him off but his grip was so tight. I slowly unwrapped my legs from his waist and took my phone out. He was still kissing my neck when I looked at the time. I almost screamed when I saw what time it was.

"What?" He asked peering over my shoulder.

"School starts 8:30." I screeched. "It's 8:27! Come on!" I grabbed my backpack grabbed his hand and ran off my porch. Hand in hand, the two of us ran to school. We finally reached there at 8:36. We were so late. Luckily it was Friday and we had the same 1st period class. English. We ran all the way there and stopped right at the door. We walked while Ms. Johnson was still giving attendance.

When we walked in all eyes turned to us. Ms Johnson slowly walked up to us and gave us a stern glance.

"You two are late." She said in her very deathly tone.

"We are very sorry, Ms Johnson." I said purposely not meeting her eyes. "We both lost track of time."

She gave us a look. "I wonder why." I frowned. What did she mean by that? I looked at what she looked at. I looked down to see our hands were still entwined. I blushed knowing she knew what we were doing.

The class snickered understanding what was going on. I blushed even harder. I looked at Jack to see he wasn't blushing.

"Take your seats." Ms Johnson snapped. I released Jack's hand and took my seat next to Jerry.

I looked over at Jerry to see instead of looking depressed he looked angry. I frowned why was he so angry? Ms Johnson started talking about all this stuff I didn't really cared about. I do not know how I got an A- last trimester. Probably because I'm a good writer. About 30 minutes through the class I wrote Jerry a note and passed it to him.

_K: hey jerry u ok? _I watched as he frowned when I passed him the note. He read the note and scribbled something down. The passed it back.

_J: ya fine. _I rolled my eyes. And they say I was a bad liar. I wrote something back and passed it back.

_K: I wondering if u wanted 2 com ova l8ter?_ I watched as his eyes bulged when he read the note. A small smile played on his lips. He scribbled something down and passed it back.

_J: sure :) _He even put in a smilie face. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back.

My plan was working. I got Jerry to come over. I was going to find out what was wrong with him and get him to be the original Jerry again.

**Chapter 6 up! Yes! I think this story is really getting good! The next chapter is going to be about Kim and Jerry hanging out. It's going to be a bit of a surprise! ;) I might upload today. Probably will. **

**Anyways I have some stories in mind and I wanted to know what you guys think of them. Some are for Harry potter and some are for Kickin It!**

_**Harry Potter: Harry and Hermione are the newest couple at Hogwarts. But Harry starts realizing his feelings for Ginny well Hermione let them be together?**_

_**Kickin it:**__**Jack and Kim are best friends. But when Jack's old best friend comes to visit well that tear their relationship apart?**_

**I know everyone is not a Harry Potter fan but tell me at least what you think! Thanks! :D **

**Well I'm going to go play in the snow! :)**

**Remember to review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey! I'm back from playing in the snow! I don't know how I'm typing! My hands are literally FROZEN! Maybe because I love updating and writing for you guys I can deal with it! ;)**

**I'm still up to 14 Reviews! Still getting there! :D**

**So this chapter is about Jerry and Kim hanging out at Kim's house. It starts off right when school ends with a little drama in the beginning with the **_**EVIL**_** Donna Tobin. :(**

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (if I did the series would probably a whole lot more 'dramatic'! LOL!)**

Kim's POV:

I was in my Social Studies class waiting to be let OUT! I HATE all my classes because they are all so boring! I don't know how I get good grades. I don't even pay attention.

But I wasn't excited to leave just because it was boring. Also because me and Jerry are hanging out tonight. I'm kind of excited. I don't know why. It's not like I like him. I love Jack. I'm just excited to get the old Jerry back. Yeah. That's it. The old Jerry.

Interrupting my thoughts the school bell rang. Instead of running like last time smearing lipstick all over Donna Tobin I walked out of the classroom slowly and headed to my locker. When I reached my locker I was fuming to see Donna flirting with MY Jack. She was rubbing his six pack. I growled. She shouldn't be doing that! I should be doing that! Nobody touches my man! She was leaning in to kiss him.

I stomped over to her and shoved her away from MY Jack. She growled when she saw me.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" she snapped at me.

"Getting YOU away from MY man!" I yelled.

"YOU"RE MAN? You mean MY man!" Donna said flipping her hair back and taking a few steps towards Jack. I shoved her away from him and jammed my lips on his. I felt Jack kiss me back hungrily pushing me against the lockers. I ran my fingers through his hair as he rubbed the top of my legs, almost my butt. I heard Donna give a very high-pitched shriek. I broke away from Jack and smiled at him. He smiled back giving me another greedy quick kiss. I dropped my hands from Jack, but he kept his arms around my waist. Donna glared at me and Jack.

"When are you going to get this into your head?" I asked. "Jack is mine. Jack loves me and NOT you. Why can't you move on with your pitiless life?" Jack snickered at the 'pitiless' part.

Donna slowly walked up to me and whispered so only I could hear, "Jack is going to be mine. Trust me. You are going to do something stupid and he will be mine. Just – You- Wait." I felt a cold shiver run through my body when she whispered that in to my ear. I glared at her as she stalked off.

I turned to Jack to see he was smirking smugly at Donna.

"How are you?" I asked as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Fine." He replied as he walked me to my locker. I opened my locker and got my karate bag out.

"So." He began stepping closer to me taking me by the waist when I closed my locker. "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"I can't." I replied slipping myself out of his grip taking his hand and leaving the school. "I'm hanging out with Je- with a friend tonight." I was going to say Jerry, but I didn't know how he'd take it.

"Oh." He replied. "What friend?"

"Kelsey." I said rather quickly. He gave me a look than muttered an "Okay". We started walking in silence going into our own thoughts. My thoughts wandered as usual to Jerry. For some reason I got nervous about meeting with Jerry tonight. What of Jerry backs out? What if I say something to make him hate me? The last thing I want him to do is make him despise me. I would have to be cautious about the things I say to Jerry.

Jack and I finally reached the dojo. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were already here warming up. Rudy came out of his office when we stepped in.

"Why are you guys always late?" Rudy asked in a whiney tone of voice. I rolled my eyes.

"We come straight from school, Rudy." Jack said heading towards the boy's locker room.

"Well come faster!" Rudy whined. I laughed at Rudy's tone of voice and headed towards the girls locker room. I changed into my gi and went to spar with Jerry. When I came out Jerry was already in our spot ready to spar. Jack and Eddie and Rudy and Milton were already sparing. I got into position in front of Jerry than we began.

I threw a kick at Jerry's head but he dodged it. He threw a punch at me but I quickly rolled over and went on his other side. He spun around and kicked me right in the gut. I groaned in pain and almost fell over. I looked up at Jerry who was in shock from kicking me. While he was still staring at me I grabbed his arm twisted in a very uncomfortable position and flipped him on his back. I quickly moved over so he didn't grab my legs like last time.

I gave him my hand and he took it. I pulled him up and smiled at him. He smiled back warmly.

"Are you still up for tonight?" I whispered to him.

He smiled. "Totally." I smiled back. After two more hours of sparing it was time to go home. Before I went in the girl's locker room to change I grabbed Jerry and whispered, "Wait for me outside the dojo. We can walk home together." He nodded smiling. I went into the locker room and changed back into my clothe. When I came out Jack, Eddie and Milton were already gone. Thank god Jack didn't wait for me.

Jerry was standing at the door. He looked so cute with the sunset shining on him. I shook my head so the thought disappeared.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey back." He replied. I smiled. "Ha-ha. Let's head to my house. "

"'K." He answered. We started walking back to my house in silence. It felt kind o nice to be walking with Jerry. We finally reached my house. Sadly, my mom's car was in the drive way. If she sees Jerry she'll want to "inspect" him. I took my house keys house and went it. Right when I closed the door Lexi came bounding down the stairs. When she saw Jerry she frowned.

"You're not Jack." She said. I looked up at Jerry to see sadness washed over his face.

"No. I'm not Jack." He replied.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Jerry. I go to school with Kim and we do karate together." Before Lexi said anything else my mom came from the kitchen.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jerry. A friend of Kim's."

"Oh." My mom replied. For once she didn't have anything to say.

"We're going to go study in my room." Before anybody could say anything I grabbed Jerry's hand and pulled him up the stairs to my room. I closed the door shut so we aren't interrupted. I turned to see I was still holding Jerry's hand. We both looked down at our entwined hands and blushed. I quickly dropped his hand and moved over to my bed.

"Come sit." I said. Jerry carefully sat down next to me.

"Ok. Let's work on Science." We both took our Science books out and started reading about Molecules and Atoms. After about one hour my mom came in.

"Kids. I'm about to go and take Lexi to her Ballet class. Then I have to do some errands."

"Okay! Bye!" I replied. When I heard the car pull away from the driveway I looked at Jerry.

"We've been studying for a long time. Want to go and watch some TV?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. We walked down stairs and sat on the couch. I turned the TV on and we started watching Wheel of Fortune. **(Truthfully I hate that show) **We watched in silence until I decided to finally say something.

"Jerry? Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just nodded.

"Why have you been different lately?" When I asked that he just sighed.

"Are you and Jack still in a relationship?" He asked meeting my eyes. I frowned and nodded.

"Are you happy?" I nodded again.

"Why wouldn't I not be? I love Ja-"Before I could finish Jerry crashed his lips on mine. I was stunned. I didn't move. I didn't know what to do. So I did what my gut told me. I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I literally jumped on his lap putting my legs on either side of his waist. I ran my fingers through his hair as the kiss in tensed. I felt him lower my hands tell he reached my butt. He gave it a hard squeeze. He lifted me into the air holding me by my butt. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to my bedroom without breaking the kiss. He laid me on the bed and started devouring my neck. He kissed lower and lower. He bit the crook of my neck. I moaned so loud that the house shook. I ran my fingers over his chest. I went under his shirt and felt his 4 pack. It wasn't as hard as Jack but it was hard. He started playing with them hem of my shirt. I gasped. Jack. Oh my gosh. I was cheating on Jack.

I gave a squeal and pushed Jerry off me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"YOU KISSED ME!" I screamed.

"And you kissed back." He replied as if nothing happened. I grabbed him by the arm roughly and dragged him all the way downstairs. I opened the door and shoved him out. I grabbed his backpack and threw it at his chest.

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed. I slammed the door in his face and ran up to my room. I jumped on my bed and burst into tears. I just cheated on Jack. How could I ever do that to him? I loved him. Right?

**Chapter 7 up! This one I think is the longest one yet! And the best! :) Hope you guys like it too! **

**Remember to Review! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**HeyHeyHey! :) What's going on? I'm so sad! The snow is melting! And I just love snow! :'( **

**Anyways back on the story. On the last chapter there was a bit of drama with Jerry and Kim. So this chapter is going to be like the next day. Will Kim tell Jack? Or will Jerry? Or will neither tell? **

**I'm to 17 reviews! Whooo! :D**

**Read to find out! Here's Chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (though when I get older I might buy it… if they let me. LOL! :P)**

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling horrid. I rubbed my head a couple of times from the headache that was just building up. I sat up in my bed. I looked down to see I was still wearing my clothe from yesterday. I groaned. I got up and went to my closet to pick out my clothe. I went into my bathroom and changed. When I came out I tripped over something making me sprawl on the ground. I rubbed my knee from the pain that seared through it. I looked down at what I tripped over to see Jerry's beanie. Then I remembered everything that happened yesterday. Jerry, and the kissing.

I groaned and slapped my forehead. How was I supposed to tell Jack? He would freak out. He'd never talk to me again. He'd hate me. I can't tell him. Unless Jerry already had told him. No. He wouldn't tell him unless he wanted to get his butt kicked.

I picked myself up from the ground and grabbed Jerry's beanie. I stuffed it into my backpack and grabbed my phone. I looked to see if I had any messages. There was one from Jack. It said: "_hey babe ill com pic u up in 10 min luv u." _I groaned. I can't let Jack walk me to school or anything. I would be killed from guilt. I have to leave before he shows up. I grabbed my backpack and phone and bounded down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I poked my head out to see if Jack was coming down the street. Luckily he wasn't. I quickly shut the door and locked it. I sprinted down my porch and down the street.

I finally reached school with 7 minutes to spare. I ran into the bathroom and closed it and locked it behind me so no one could come in. I looked myself in the mirror and moaned when I saw my red puffy eyes.

"You ok?" a voice said behind me making me yelp. I spun around to see Kelsey standing there with a concerned looked on her face. **(by the way in my mind Kelsey is played by Jadin Gould)**.

I put my hand over my heart. "Kels! You scared the HELL out of me!"

She shrugged. "Sorry. Anyways you ok? You eyes are red and puffy."

"I'm fine." I reassured her trying to put the best smile possible. Kelsey walked up to the mirror next to mine and started prepping herself up.

"So! How was Jerry yesterday during your training?" She asked.

"Not bad. He almost beat me." I replied.

She gave a very high-pitched squeal. "That's amazing! Man, I just love him! I wish I could just make out with him. I wonder how it feels."

"It feels pretty nice actually." I said in a dreamy tone of voice.

"Wait… how do you know?" Kelsey asked giving me a suspicious look.

Dang it. Why'd I say that? "I'm j-just g-g-guessing." I stuttered.

"Um, ok." Kelsey said giving me a look. Just then the bell saved me from saying any more stupid things.

"Oh! There's bell! Bye!" I grabbed my backpack and sprinted out the door. I ran straight for English. Luckily me and Kelsey don't have the same 1st period. For 1st period she has Science. I sat in my seat. Jerry wasn't here yet. Thank god. Oh gosh. Jack and Jerry just walked in talking and laughing normally. As if nothing happened last night between me and Jerry. Jack saw me and winked. I gave him a half- hearted smile. Jerry sat next to me as if he didn't notice me. At least we won't have to talk.

The rest of the class period went fine. Actually the whole school day was fine. I avoided Jack all day. But sadly school ended. This means training. I ran out of my 6th period class which was Algebra. I ran all the way to my locker. I grabbed my karate bag and ran all the way to the dojo. When I was in the middle of jogging someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into an alleyway. I tried to scream but my kidnapper covered my mouth. I turned around to see Jack.

"Jack!" I screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"You avoided me all day. This is the only way I could talk to you."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just been distracted."

"Distracted enough to avoid your boyfriend?" He asked taking me by the waist. Before I could answer he gave me a longing greedy wet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer by my waist. I felt him push me against a wall. I threw my legs around his waist. He grabbed my butt and pulled me higher over the wall. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. He jammed his tongue into my mouth and stroked my tongue with his tongue. I moaned when he squeezed my butt. He started kissing down my neck. He bit the crook of it and I moaned even louder. I went into his shirt and rubbed his chest. I felt my shirt ride up and felt it ride more tell it was almost off. Then I remembered. Jerry. I kissed him last night cheating on Jack. I couldn't kiss Jack now. What if he finds out? He would hate me.

"Jack." I whispered pushing him off me. I untangled myself from him. "I need to tell you something. I….." 

**Cliffe Hanger! Is she going to tell Jack! DUN DUN DUN! HAHA! LOL! Anyways I hoped you guys like it! **

**Anyways go on my profile and read some stories that are soon to come when I finish this one. **

**Remember to Review! ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! What's going on! The snow is almost gone… so sad! :'( I really love snow and now I have to wait tell next year! NOOOOOOOOOO! Anyways, that also means back to school. Now that the snow melted school is starting on Monday. Which means less time to update for you guys. :( So you won't see as many updates! Sorry! :(**

**Anyways back to the story. I left you guys at a cliff hanger. Is Kim going to tell Jack that she cheated on him? Or is she gonna chicken out? Read to find out!**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (if I did I would be the star of it! Heehee!)**

Kim's POV:

"Jack." I whispered pushing him off me. I untangled myself from him. "I need to tell you something. I….."

I took a deep breath. Just spill it. If he really loves you he'll give you 2nd chance.

"Jack." I began. "I… just wanted to say I love you."

He smiled at me. "I love you too." He gave me another quick kiss to the lips then took my hand then we started walking to the dojo.

How could I chicken out! Man… I'm feeling so guilty. I truly love Jack. But my feelings are mixed up with Jerry. I need to figure who I love more. And I need to figure it out fast.

"So," Jack said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date Friday night?" What am I supposed to say? I'm busy? I have homework? I have to babysit? If I go I would probably burst out that I kissed Jerry. But, I don't want to make him feel bad.

"Um, sure. I'd love too."

He smiled. "Cool. I'll pick you up at 6:30." I tried to give him a smile back but couldn't muster one.

We finally reached the dojo. As usual everyone was already there warming up. When we came in Jerry looked up and stared at me. Our eyes clicked together and he just stared at me. I stared right back. He was so cute and loving. When he kissed me and caressed me it felt so nice. I would have kept kissing him but I remembered Jack.  
>"Guys!" Rudy cried out. "Hurry up! We have to win against the Black Dragons."<p>

"We will, Rudy." Eddie said reassuringly.

"Well we won't if Jack and Kim don't hurry up." Rudy complained. I rolled my eyes and went into the Girls Locker. I passed by Jerry. I felt him brush my thigh. I felt tingles run through my body. I walked faster into the Girls Locker.

When I got inside I looked at myself in the mirror to see my eyes went down a little but were still a bit red. I changed into my gi then splashed some water into my face. I thought about when Jerry brushed my thigh. It felt so exhilarating. I just wanted to grab him and crash my lips on his. I sighed. This has got to stop once and for all.

I got out of the locker room to see everyone was sparing except for Jerry who was waiting for me. When he saw me he winked and smiled. I just shot him a glare. The smile quickly wiped away but it still lingered. I got into my fighting position. Not noticing I was ready, I took advantage of it.

I shot a kick at his stomach and got it straight in the middle. He gave a very high-pitched groan, I was already winning. I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. I dropped his arm and brushed my hands together. He quickly got up and brushed his gi down.

"That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" He screamed.

"That was totally fair! You should've been ready. It's your fault!" I screamed back.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!

"WAS TOO!"

"GUYS!" Rudy screamed getting in between us. "What is going on between you two?"

"She cheated!" Jerry yelled.

"Did not! He was being stupid by not being ready!" I screamed back.

"Is that true, Jerry? Were you not ready?" Rudy asked.

"NO!" Jerry yelled. Rudy gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine. Yes."

"Then Kim won fair and square." Rudy said.

"HA!" I yelled in satisfaction. Jerry glared at me.

"Now get back to sparing." Rudy ordered going back to sparing with Milton. After two more hours of hard training and kicking Jerry's butt we were allowed to go home. I grabbed Jerry's arm and whispered, "We need to talk." Jack gestured to me to come.

"I'll be right there, babe. I need to…. show Jerry some helpful techniques." I said making a lie out of the top of my head. Jack shrugged and headed to the boys locker room. I dragged Jerry to the corner of the dojo.

"Look," I began. "You need to stop this nonsense."

He gave me a look. "What 'nonsense'."

"This NONSENSE! Brushing my thighs! Winking at me! COMPLAING WHEN I KICKED YOUR BUTT!"

He rolled his eyes. "Look. Those are my ways of telling you I love you."

I was stunned that he just told me he loved me. "Y-You love m-me?"

He nodded. "Yes. With all my heart. I need you Kim. I need you with me." He started caressing my face and leaning in. I didn't hesitate. He lips slowly met mine in a slow sweet kiss. What was weird was that I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I knew if somebody came in I was in busted. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him slowly away, but I was still leaning on his chest.

"Come to my house later. I'll show you just how much I love you." He whispered. I nodded and he walked away without another word.

**Here's Chapter 9! I hoped you guys liked it. Now to warn you Chapter 10 might be a little inappropriate. So if you can take it read it. If not… still read it. Haha! LOL! Anyways I hoped you guys like it!**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up, peoples! :) I'm back to school and just got back! It was so hard to get up this morning! I had to get up 6:30 AM! UGHHHHHHH! But my mom forced me up! :P Thanks a lot mom! Haha!**

**Anyways, back to the story. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little inappropriate so get ready! :) If you can't handle it don't read. I'm telling you. DON'T. **

**Message to EmBabess: On my last review EmBabess asked me if I am going to put Jerry and Kim together at the end. The answer is…. NO! :) SPOILER ALERT! They are not. They are going to date awhile after Jack and Kim break up but they are going to stick to being friends and Jack and Kim might or might not get together. I won't tell you that part. **

**Anyways enjoy chapter 10!**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Kickin it (if I did Leo Howard would be mine ;) )**

Kim's POV:

After training and my little "talk" with Jerry I agreed to meet him at his house. I was a little nervous. What was he going to show? How was he going to show me he loved me? I was a bit scared.

I got home and ran straight to my room without a word to my Mom or Lexi. I thought about what I should wear for when I go meet Jerry. I dashed to my closet and swung it open. I grabbed a ruched lace cami top, plus lacy bra, denim shorts, ballet pumps, a media bangle, black earrings, and black necklace. **(Outfit on my profile)** I put on a bit of blush and lipstick. Also some eye shadow and massacre. I looked myself in the mirror and smiled in approval.

I had about half an hour before I had to go so I started writing in my diary. As I wrote I thought about if going to Jerry's house was the right thing to do. I loved him but I also loved Jack. If I go I would be officially cheating on Jack. I sighed. If I go I could really find out who I love more. And I can't forget about Kelsey. We're best friends. I can't go behind her back. But I need to find out who I love more.

Half an hour later I put my diary away and grabbed my phone. I sneaked down stairs and headed out the door quietly. I walked in the nice sunset. I finally got to Jerry's house and knocked. A couple seconds later Jerry opened the door. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." I replied. He grabbed me by the waist and gave me a hardcore wet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I moaned. I knew if someone we knew walked by they would see us. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back slowly.

"Let's finish it in here." I whispered seductively. He grinned and nodded. He pulled me inside and leaned back in to kiss me.

"Wait." I said.

"What?"

"Can't we do something before we… do anything?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I can't keep my hands off you." With that last word he picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed.

"JERRY MARTIENZ! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I heard him chuckle as he walked up the stairs.

"Sorry. No can do." I growled. When we got into his room he closed the door and threw me down on the bed. Before I could even move he pounced on top of my and started kissing me furiously. This time I didn't push back but kissed him back. I moaned as he bit my bottom lip forcing my mouth open. He jammed his tongue into my mouth and stroked my own tongue. I moaned even louder. I out my hand inside his shirt and felt his chest. It felt so sexy. We broke the kiss for s couple seconds so I could take off his shirt. His 4 pack was so sexy. Now I could tell Kelsey I've seen him shirtless. He went back to kissing me as I rubbed his chest and massaged it. I heard him moan into my mouth as I rubbed him. I felt him playing with the hem of my shirt. Through the kiss he asked, "May I?" I nodded. He ripped my shirt off and moaned when he saw my red lacy bra. I giggled and flipped us over so I was on the top. I giggled at his expression.

He smiled and dove in for another kiss. I started playing with his belt buckle and finally got it. I pushed his shorts off till they were finally off. He was in the most sexist boxers ever! He spun me around so I was back on the bottom. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him taking his breath away. I felt my shorts come off as he pulled them off. I pulled him tighter as my legs were around his waist. We both in just our under clothe. I was in a bra and panties. He was in just boxers. I felt him kiss my neck. He was devouring it. I felt him playing with the clasp of my bra. It was finally off. I was just in panties. He started playing with my breasts. We both moaned from my breasts. He was about to take my panties off when I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed and sat up pushing off me so he was lying next to me. "It's just I don't feel like I'm ready for sex yet."

"Oh." He replied. I lay next to him on top of his chest.

"It's just… I'm feeling I'm cheating Jack when..."

"-you feel like you still love him." He finished for me. I nodded lying on his chest.

"I get it. You don't know if you love me as much as you love Jack." I nodded again.

"It's ok. You don't need to have sex with me." I smiled and looked up.

"Thank you Jerry."

"No problem Kim." He whispered taking me into a kiss. We started the whole kissing thing again until we fell asleep.

**There's chapter 10! I know kind of short! But whatever! :)**

**Anyways, I know that was REALLY inappropriate so sorry if you don't like that stuff! Don't send me hate messages or reviews.**

**Remember to review! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back! How you guys doing? :) I hoped you liked chapter 10! I know a bit… inappropriate, but still at least good. This chapter will be the most dramatic. And I promise I'll put in a bit more Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. **

**Up to 28 reviews! YAY! **

**Here's Chapter 11!**

**DICALIMER: I do not own Kickin it (I'll pray to God that I can have it when I get older ;))**

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning from the bright sun beaming on my face. I realized I was sleeping on someone's chest. I looked down to see I was sleeping on Jerry who was only in his boxers. I gave a squeak. I looked down to see I was naked as well only in my underwear. I gave a high-pitched scream. Jerry woke up and tumbled out of the bed from my scream. He looked up to see my holding the blanket to my chest. He smirked knowing I was naked.

"Well good morning beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning ugly." He put on a fake hurt look.

"I guess I have to make you pay for that." I gave him a confused looked. Before I could say anything else he jumped on top of me. I squealed when he started tickling me. The blanket fell off me exposing me. He smirked seeing me naked. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

He gave me a big wet kiss on the mouth. I moaned when he started kissing my neck almost to my breast. I felt him kiss the top of it hungrily. I moaned than realized something. Today was Friday. We had school. My eyes widened and I pushed Jerry off. He frowned at me. "What?"

"WE HAVE SCHOOL!" I screamed. I looked at the clock to see it said 8:27 AM. "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! COME ONE!" I grabbed my cloth and threw them on. Jerry was already dressed grabbing his stuff. I grabbed his hand and ran downstairs. I grabbed my backpack that was in front of his door. We ran out the door and ran to school. By that the time we reached there it was 8:38. We ran down to first period. English. Uh oh. Jack would see us. We walked in slowly to see Ms. Johnson already did Attendance. She looked up when Jerry and I walked in.

She walked up to us slowly and gave us a steel look. "You two are late."

I looked down. "I know. And we are very sorry."

"Take your seats." Me and Jerry walked to our seats. When I passed Jack I smiled and he just gave me an annoyed look. I turned my head away and sat down next to Jerry. I felt him grab my hand under the table and squeeze it. He smiled at me and I smiled back. People started giving us suspicious looks so I turned my hand away. After English and Spanish it was Lunch time. I was walking to my locker when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned to see Jack standing there. He didn't take me hand or waist. He just stood there.

"You ok?" I asked hesitantly.

"Where were you and Jerry this morning?" He asked bluntly.

"Umm… we… were at… the…. Dojo?" I said, saying it more like a question.

He frowned. "Why were you guys at the dojo?"

"I was helping Jerry with some moves."

"But, Rudy wouldn't be there that early."

"He left it unlocked." I said rather quickly.

"Um…. ok." We started walking in awkward silence tell we reached my locker.

"So are you still up for our date tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah totally." I said smiling. He smiled back. And to my happiness he took my hand. Every time he touched me I felt spark run through my body. Why was I feeling something for Jerry if I felt something for Jack that felt so big? I have to figure this out. And fast.

As I was walking to the dojo from school I started thinking about my date with Jack. I was feeling excited. Jack and I haven't gone on a date for a while so I was pretty happy we were finally going on a date. At the same time I was feeling guilty that I cheated on him. I loved him and he didn't deserve to get hurt. He was sweet. Kind. Loving. Smart. Cute. He's everything any girl would ever want in a guy. I can't just throw him away like a piece of trash.  
>I reached the dojo to see Milton and Eddie fighting. I frowned Milton and Eddie were like best friends. They never fought.<p>

"Guys?" I said. They kept screaming. "Guys! GUYS!"

They turned to me and screamed, "WHAT!"

"Is Jack and Jerry here?"

"NO!" They said simultaneously then went back to screaming at each other. I rolled my eyes and went the locker room. I changed into my gi. When I came out I saw Jack and Jerry had arrived. I felt both pairs of eyes on me. I looked up to see both Jack and Jerry were staring at me. I blushed knowing that they both wanted me to come over to them. But I knew if I picked Jerry, Jack would be more suspicious. If I picked Jack Jerry would be hurt. So I walked over to Jack. He WAS my boyfriend. I gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at him. He smiled back and whispered into my ear, "Can't wait for our date tonight." I felt a warm shiver run through my spine where he whispered to me. I looked over at Jerry and saw him glaring at Jack. I walked over to him and smiled. He smiled back but half heartedly. We both got into position and started sparing. After two hours of sparing it was time to go home.

I could still here Milton and Eddie yelling at each other. Why were they so mad at each other? I went into the girls locker room and changed back into my clothe. When I came out I saw Jack waiting for me at the door. He smiled at me and took m hand. We started walking and talking about English and how BORING Ms. Johnson is. We laughed and talked until we reached back to my house. We walked p my porch.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30. I have a surprise for you." He whispered taking my waist.

"Can't wait." I whispered back. I took him by the neck into a searing kiss. He took me by the waist tighter and pressed me to his body. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned when his tongue ran across my bottom lip. If Lexi opened the door I'm busted. I pushed him back slowly and said, "I have to go. See you at six."

He smiled. "See you." I gave him a small wave and went into my house. When I went in I heard giggling in the kitchen. I frowned. Who would be giggling in the kitchen? I walked in to see my mom with some guy laughing and giggling. This was really grossing me out. I gave a short cough to catch their attention. I saw my mom swiftly turn around when she saw me.

"Kimberly! Your home from training early." I looked the clock it was 5:45.

"This is the time I always come home." I replied saying it in an obvious tone of voice.

I watched as a blush creep up her cheek. "Oh. Sorry."

I gave her a look. "So who's this?"

"Oh. This is Austin. Austin Dawson."

"Hi, Kimberly. I heard a lot about you." Austin said.

I was surprised when he said that. My mom never talked about me. "Um ok. Are you the one she's going out with tomorrow?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh." I replied dully. "Well I have to go study. Bye." Without another word I raced up the stairs to my room. When I got into my room I raced to my closet and started picking out my clothe for my date with Jack. I took out a ruffled tank top, jean shorts, and ballet pumps. I grabbed a leather purse, and for jewelry I put on a crystal bracelet, and pearls. I put on some blush, massacre, and lip gloss for the final touch. I smiled at how I looked.

It was 6:10. So I decided to write in my diary tell Jack came. I wrote for about 15 minutes then I heard a ding-dong. I raced down the stairs so my mom didn't open the door. When I reached the door I stood in front of it and fluffed my hair. When I opened the door my breath was taken away at how handsome Jack looked. He was looked so hot. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Wow." He said dumbly making me giggle. "You look amazing."

I blushed. "Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself." He chuckled at that and took my hand. We started walking to….. actually I don't know where we were going. He never told me.

"Jack. Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." I rolled my eyes at his answer. When we got to a random spot he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh?  
>"Close your eyes." He repeated. He went behind me and put his hands of my eyes so that everything went black. He started walking me in silence once in a while saying, "Watch your step."After what seemed like hours we finally stopped. When he took his hands off I was blown away to see that we were on a beach. In the middle of the beach was a table sit for two.<p>

"Oh my goodness, Jack. You didn't." I said feeling tears about to leak.

He smiled. "I did." I swung my arms around his neck and gave him a huge kiss. "I love you." I whispered.

"I know." He replied smugly. I rolled my eyes and he walked me over to the table. We both sat down and started eating. We started talking about random stuff until I had to use a bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." He replied. I walked over to the beach bathrooms. Before I even walked in I felt someone grab me the waist and pull me into the shadow. I tried to scream but I couldn't. When I turned around to see Jerry standing there seemingly out of breath.

"Jerry! Why'd you do that?" I screamed at him.

"Sorry." He replied. "But I had to talk to you."

"Now? On my date with Jack?"

"Yes. I was feeling jealous. I had to see you. I love you."

My anger went away when he said that. "Look, I'm not going to say I love you back because I don't know if I do. But I have to go back to Jack."

"Before you go-"he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I moaned when his tongue ran cross my lip. I opened my mouth and he inserted his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue stroking my tongue seductively. I grabbed him harder into me. Before anything else happened I heard a gasp from behind me. I swiftly turned around to see a shocked Jack.

"Jack! This isn't what it looks like." I said pushing Jerry away from me.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOUR KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!" He screamed anger flaring In his eyes.

"No! No! No! It's just that…." I began

"NO!" He screamed. "You cheated on me! That's all I need to know. That's why you two came late! That's my you two were fighting and acting weird! You two were dating behind MY BACK!"

"No! We weren't dating just…."

"Just what! Huh! How many guys have you done this two, Kim? " I was shocked when he said that.

Before I could say anything Jerry stepped in. "Look Jack. Don't blame Kim. Blame me. I was the one luring her into being with me. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Before anything else happened Jack did something I was shocked at. He punched Jerry right in the face. I gasped at the blood dripping from Jerry's face.

"Jerry!" I screamed. "Jack!" Jack turned to me with pure hatred written all over his face.

"I hate you Kim!" He screamed. "We're through!" I stood there frozen at what he just said.

"Jack! Jack please! I'm sorry." I felt tears run down my cheeks. I tried to grab his arm but he shook me off. I watched as his form disappeared into the fog. I looked behind me to see Jerry behind me hold his face.

"Kim… I'm so sorry." He tried to hug me but I pushed him off.

"Just leave me along, Jerry! This is your entire fault!" Without another word I ran all the way to my house. When I reached my house I saw my mom coming down the stairs.

"Kimberly? Are you alright?" I didn't answer. I just ran straight to my room and jumped on my bed. I burst into actually tears sobbing. What have I done?

**Chapter 11 up! This one was so dramatic! And the longest one yet! BOO YA!**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Hey Hey! What's going on, peoples! Just came home from school! Got a BUNCH of homework I got to do! That includes English, Social Studies, Math, and French! UGHHHHH! But first I'm going to update for you guys! **

**So the last chapter was VERY dramatic! Jack and Kim just broke up. What about Jerry? What's he going to do? And Kelsey? How is she going to react? And let's not forget Rudy, Milton, and Eddie! What will they say? Read to find out!**

**Up to 35 reviews! YESSSSSSSS!  
>Here's Chapter 12!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (Maybe I could steal it ;)) **

**P.S. In chapter 11 if you want to see what Kim wore on her date with Jack. **

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning from the bright sun smacking me in the face. I sat up to see I was in the same clothing that I wore on my date with Jack. Then everything slapped me in the face. I cheated on Jack. Jack broke up with me. I felt fresh tears stream down my face. Jack and I were over. He broke up with me last night because I cheated on him with Jerry from ALL people. How could I be so stupid?

I got out of bed and went over to my bathroom. Luckily it was Saturday. Which means no school. Which means not seeing anybody. Thank god.

I went into my bathroom and looked at my face. My eyes were puffy and red. I had dried tears stuck on my cheeks. I washed my face and cleaned up. I went back into my room and changed into seats and an I heart Mickey Mouse t-shirt. **(Outfit on my profile) **I went downstairs to see my mom getting ready for work. When she saw me she frowned.

"Kimberly?" She asked. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head in a yes.

She gave me a look. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying." I muttered not meeting her eyes.

"Kimberly?" She said walking closer to me. "What's wrong?"

I burst into tears and sobbed into her chest. "Jack broke up with me!" I said between sobs.

"What! Why?" She asked rubbing my back.

"I… I….. I cheated on him." I wailed out. Right when I said that she stopped rubbing my back and took a few steps back.

"You cheated on him?" She said slowly. I nodded sadly.

"Kimberly why would you do that?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hard to explain…." I said wiping my eyes.

"Kimberly. Come sit down." She said leading me towards the couch.

She sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. "When you get into a committed relationship with someone you need to stay in that commitment. That person loves you deeply and you should love them too. If you don't love them then tell them slowly and nicely. But you don't cheat on them and go behind their backs. Take me for example. When… your father died I was literally killed. I didn't sleep for days. I was crying everywhere I went. I didn't want to talk to anybody or go anywhere. But I knew I had to suck it up for you and Lexi. I didn't go on any dates because I still felt committed to your father. Your story is a bit different. Your lover did not die or break your heart. But YOU broke THEIR hearts. Even if that person is gone stay committed to them if you really loved them. Now I have to go to work. Lexi is still asleep. Think about what I said." And with that last word she left.

I sat there on the couch thinking about what my mom just said. She was not that affectionate towards me so it was weird the way she sat down and talked to me. I thought about what she said and knew that is was true. I should have stayed committed to Jack. It was wrong of me to cheat. I truly feel awful. I need to do something about it.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Lexi coming down with a sleepy look on her face.

"Hi…" She said sitting next to me. She looked at me and frowned. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"What are you doing today?"I asked not wanting her to ask questions.

She shrugged. "I'm going to Abby's house. Mom wants you to drop me off." I nodded in reply.

"Well go do something tell you have to go." I said in an older sisterly tone. She leaped up from her chair and ran up the stairs. Knowing she was going to be there until she has to go I turned on the TV and started watching Saturday morning cartoons. A couple hours later Lexi came back down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go."

"Ok. Let me go change." I ran up the stairs and into my room. Since I was going to the Dojo straight after I go drop Lexi off I changed into my gi. I was scared to go and see everyone. Especially Jack. What was he going to when he sees me? I grabbed my gym bag and ran downstairs. Lexi was in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Ok, let's go." I grabbed my keys and got out. I locked the door and me and Lexi started walking toward Abby's house.

"Why are you in your karate outfit?" Lexi asked.

I gave her look. "It's not called a 'karate outfit'. It's called a gi. And I'm going straight to the dojo after I drop you off."

"Oh. Are you excited to see Jack?" She asked in a giggly voice.

"Not really." I muttered.

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"How don't you know?"

"Just SHUT UP Lexi!" I yelled at her. I felt bad when she put on a hurt look.

"Lexi-"Before I could finish she ran down the street and stopped somebody's house.

"LEXI WAIT!" I yelled. She ignored me and went into the house. I knew that was Abby's house so I wasn't worried.

I sighed. I shouldn't get mad at Lexi for this. It's not her fault. I walked to the dojo thinking about what a horrible person I am. How COULD I cheat on Jack? He's everything a girl would ever want from a guy. I was so stupid to get into Jerry's grasp.

I finally reached the dojo. I was surprised to see Rudy whispering to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. They all turned to me when they saw me. Jerry gave me a half-hearted smile and I didn't return it.

"Kim. You're here." Milton said.

I gave him a look. "Well I go to this dojo. So yeah I'm here."

"Should we tell her?" Eddie whispered to them. They all nodded in agreement.

"What's going on?" I asked confused

"Kim," Rudy began. "Jack quit."

**Cliffy! Jack quit! OH MY GOSHHHH! What's going to happen! Are the Wasabi REALLY going to be able to last without Jack? Read to find out!**

**Remember to Review! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**What's going on my peoples! :) It's Saturday! WHOOOO HOOOO! Sleeping in! Haha! But soooooo much homework! Ughhhhh! **

**Anyways how'd you like Chapter 12? Hope you liked it! Here's a recap:**

"_**Kim," Rudy began. "Jack quit."**_

**What's going to happen now that Jack quit? Well the Wasabi Warriors truly stay friends? Or go their separate ways? Read to find out! **

**Up to 41 Reviews! YEAHHHHH! I'M ROCKIN' IT! **

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Kickin It (if I did I would be the leading role!) **

Kim's POV:

"Kim," Rudy began. "Jack quit." I froze at those words. Jack quit? How could he quit? It's not possible. We can't survive without Jack.

"WHAT!" I screamed taking them by surprise. "Why would he quit?"

Rudy, Eddie, and Milton shared a look. "Because you cheated on him." Milton said. I was stunned that they already knew.

"How'd you find out?" I whispered.

"Jack came by and told us." Rudy explained.

"How could you do that to him, Kim?" Eddie asked. "Do you not know how much he loves you?" I looked down not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Jack talked about you 24/7," Milton said. "About your dates. About how beautiful you are. About how smart, funny, and strong you are. He loved you with all his heart. Then you go cheat on him with some back-street boy? Come on Kim. Why would you do that?" I frowned. Back-street boy? Jerry is not anything like a back-street. Wait. Did they know it was Jerry?

"Wait. Do you know who it was?" I asked confused.

"No and we don't really care." Eddie said rudely.

"I think you would care." They looked at me confused. I looked at Jerry to see he wasn't meeting my eyes. Probably knowing that even he didn't want me to tell I would still tell.

"I was with…. Jerry." I said slowly. A winces as shock spread across their faces.

"You… cheated…on Jack…. With JERRY!" Eddie cried. I nodded slowly. They all turned to Jerry. Before I knew it Eddie was on top of Jerry pounding him.

"JERRY!" Rudy screamed trying to pull him off. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He finally was able to break Jerry from Eddie's grip.

"How could you!" Eddie screamed at Jerry. "How could you do this Jack! To all of us! And you Kim," he said pointing at me, "How could you break Jack's heart after everything he's done for you?" I looked down as tears fell from my eyes onto my cheeks.

I looked back up at Eddie to see him stomp angrily out the door. I looked at Rudy to see him sigh and shake his head as he walked into his office. Jerry gave me one last look and went into the boy's locker room. I stood there alone with Milton.

"Milton," I whispered.

"Don't." He said and walked out of the dojo. I stood all alone not knowing what to do. What AM I supposed to do?

I walked home from being at the beach for 2 hours. For two hours I was walking around the beach, thinking about how my life stinks. Well, it is my entire fault. I was stupid to go behind Jack's back like that. How could I be so stupid?

I finally reached home to see my mom's car was already in. But it wasn't just her car. Somebody else's car was here too. Whose was it? I went into my house to hear giggling and….. moaning. What the heck! I went into the kitchen to see my mom wrapped around Austin's arms kissing like it was her life. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist. But his arms were inching lower. How could she do this?

"MOM!" I screamed. I watched as she pushed Austin away when she saw me.

"Kimberly! It isn't what it looks like!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I screamed. "YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH _HIM!"_

Mom started waving her arms around frantically. "No! No! No! I swear that's not what it is!"

I felt a growl in my throat. "Do- Not- Lie- To- ME! I know what you were doing with _him. _How could you do this to me? To Lexi? To dad?

"Honey-"she began.

"NO!" I said cutting her off. "Remember what you told me this morning about staying faithful? Does that mean anything to you? Or was just words?"

"No! It did mean something-"

"If it did then why are you going with this guy and forgetting about dad. You never loved him! You never DID! You are such a hypocrite! I HATE YOU!" With that last word I ran to my room and jumped on my bed. I burst into tears sobbing my heart out. What have I done to make a mess out of EVRERYTHING?

**Here's chapter 13! I hope you like it! This was a very odd for me to right. I don't why. It just was. **

**So, the last chapter was about Mrs. Crawford's reaction about Kim cheating. This one was Rudy, Eddie, and Milton's reaction. The next one is going to be about Kelsey's reaction! **

**The next time I update will probably be Monday! So I hope this chapter lasts you till then!**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Important Author's Note:**

** In Chapter 14 I shall be writing about Kelsey's reaction on how she takes Kim cheating on Jack. What I'm going to do is Jack is going to find another girlfriend. But I have two in mind but don't know who to pick. So, I shall let you guys decide. **

** Should it be Kelsey Vargas or Donna Tobin? **

** I want to get maybe 4-7 reviews on what you guys say then I'll make a decision! Thanks! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peoples! How's it going'? I have soooooo much homework due tomorrow so I'm writing this fast! Sorry I didn't update Monday! Got caught up in homework! So I got your votes on Kelsey or Donna and the results were:**

** Kelsey: 18 Donna: 5**

**So Kelsey won by 12 votes! Sorry Donna lovers! :'(**

**I also got a VERY mean review from Alpha-Girl yesterday and here's my response:**

_**I will put as **__**MUCH**__** fluff as I want to! It's none of your business! If you're not going to read it whatever! One less person reading is not going to affect me one bit. And YOU are probably the one who wants a stinking boyfriend and is just accusing someone else because YOU don't want to admit it! So Shut the HELL up and get LOST! BTW if you're going to respond to this then you're just WASTING your time and making yourself look stupid! :P And you only read 3 chapters! That was the only one you reviewed! Why don't you read the WHOLE thing before you actually review! **_

**Sorry if that was too harsh for you guys but she deserved it!**

**Up to 73 Reviews! WHOO HOOO!  
>Here's Chapter 14!<strong>

**DICALAIMER: I Do not own Kickin It! (I should and I will….. one day….)**

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning with dried tears stuck on my face. Why was I always waking up with tears? I realized that today is Monday. Dang it. I have to go to school. I looked at the time to see it said 7:32 AM. So I had time.

I got up from bed and went into my closet. I didn't want to go all out with my outfit today so I decided to go a bit down low. I put on a tank top with a peace sign on it. Ripped jeans and boots. I added a pink beanie for a little "decoration". **(Outfit on profile) **I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face. When I looked I was not surprised to see a blonde girl with red puffy eyes and chapped lips. I sighed and dabbed a little clear lip gloss.

I walked out of my bathroom and went to my jewelry box. I had all my jewelry that I stuffed in one box. I opened and looked what I might want to wear today. I decided not to wear earrings. I didn't feel all "earingish". I looked through my stuff until my hand brushed one of my necklaces that was laying flat on the bottom. I slowly picked it up and felt tears prick my eyes. The necklace was given to me from my dad. He gave it to me the day he left to Iraq. That was the last day I ever saw him. I had put the necklace on the bottom of my box and hadn't taken it out since. I brushed the heart and diamonds on it. I remember exactly what he said when he gave it to me.

_FLASHBACK:_

A little seven year old me was walking through the airport holding her dad's hand tightly. She didn't know what was going on. Why were they in an airport? Where they all going on a trip? They couldn't be. There was only one suitcase. They went into a group of people crying and hugging each other. The men and woman were all wearing the same things as her dad. Weird. They stopped walking and her dad let go of her hand. Little me watched as he gave my tear eyed mom a huge hug and kiss. He gave my little sister a hug and kiss on the forehead. He whispered something to my mom and she cried even harder but nodded.

He walked to mini me and bended down so were eye to eye.

"So, honey. Your probably wondering why we're here." She nodded quickly.

"Daddy is going a way for while." He said.

She frowned. "Where are you going?"

He sighed. "Let's just say I'm going on a trip to help the people I care about."

Her frown deepened. "You mean me, mom, and Lexi?"

He chuckled. "Yes, but many people more."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I'll come back."

She felt tears about to spill. "But I'll miss you daddy."

He stared straight into her little brown eyes. "I'll miss you too, darling. But, while I'm gone I have a job for you."

She brightened up a bit. "Really?"

"Yes. I want you to take care of your mother and sister. Make sure they don't get into any trouble." When he said that a little twinkle came into his eyes.

She giggled. "Ok, daddy. I'll make sure they don't."

"That's my girl. Oh and there's one more thing I want to give you." He slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a small box.

"This is for you." He whispered so only she could hear. He opened it to reveal a beautiful golden necklace with diamonds.

She gasped. "It's beautiful, daddy! I love it!" he smiled. He slowly turned her around and put it around her neck.

"I love you, sweetie. Always remember that." He whispered. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck into a suffocating hug.

"Bye daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." He slowly let go of her and hugged her mom and Lexi again. He grabbed his suitcase and went to the gate that lead to the plane. He turned once more and waved. Then he was gone. Little did that little girl know that was the last time she ever saw him…

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I felt myself sobbing when I remembered the last time I saw my dad. I slowly slipped the necklace on and wiped the tears away. I looked for anything else to wear and found a charm bracelet. I remembered the day I got this. It was from Kelsey. We were five years old.

_FLASHBACK:_

5 year old Kim Crawford walked into room 202. It was her first day in Kindergarten in Seaford Elementary school. And boy was she nervous. Her dad just dropped her off and said bye. She was standing there all alone by herself. She walked around until she saw another girl with brown hair walking around awkwardly as well.

She walked up that girl and smiled. "Hi! I'm Kim!"

"I'm Kelsey." Kelsey said smiling back.

"Do you want to be friends?"

Kelsey smiled. "Sure! Best friends!"

Kim giggled. "Ok!"

Kelsey took one of the two similar bracelets she was wearing and slipped it on Kim's wrist. "This could be our friendship bracelets!"

"Yeah!"

"Best friends forever!" They cried at the same time.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I laughed remembering how randomly we became best friends. I slipped it on and sighed. I looked at the time to see it said 8:17. I better go.

I grabbed my backpack and phone and ran downstairs. I grabbed my keys of the kitchen counter and went out the door.

I walked to school with a weird feeling in my stomach. I was feeling scared. I was scared of seeing everybody. How would they react when they saw me? I was really scared of seeing Jack. It would be the first time I saw Jack since the day we broke up. Man I was so scared.

I finally reached school at 8:22. I had about 3 minutes to spare. I walked to my locker. I felt and heard people whispering and pointing at me. Obviously they already heart what happened between me and Jack. I hastily walked to my locker and opened it. I felt someone come behind me. I turned to see none other than the EVIL Donna Tobin wearing the brightest outfit ever. **(Outfit on my profile)**

"Why hello Kimberly." She said in her regular snotty tone of voice.

"What do you want, Tobin?" I asked angrily.

She gave a fake pout. "No need to be angry at me. But I think Jack as a reason to be angry at you." My eyes bulged when she said that.

"Will you just get lost, Tobin?" I stuttered.

She smirked hear my stuttering voice. "Why should I? Just because I'm stating the truth. I told you didn't I?"

I frowned. "What are yo-"

"I told you that you would do something stupid and Jack would become mine. And look you did. By going out with Martinez."

"I didn't go out with him." I said irritably.

She smirked. "No need to lie Kimberly. Now time for me to go find Jack. _Au Revoir_!" I watched as she pranced away apparently looking for Jack. I growled.

I turned back to my locker until I felt someone else come behind me. I turned again to see a puffy eyed Kelsey. She was wearing a cute outfit but she was wrinkling it up from what seemed like running.

"Hey Kels-"

Before I could finish she cried out, "HOW COULD YOU!"

"How could you what?"

"HOW COULD YOU KISS JERRY!"

I sighed. "You found out too?"

She growled. "Why would I! You kissed the girl I like since like forever! For years I poured my heart out to you! About how much I loved him! Then you go behind mine and Jack's back and kiss him! How could you?"

"Kels-"I began.

"NO! Do not answer! This is all your fault! What are you? Some kind of SLUT?"

I froze. She did not just call me a slut. I felt anger rise inside me. "How dare you! It's not like he loved you anyways!"

Before I knew it Kelsey slapped me right across the face. I heard everybody gasp and stay quiet. I held my cheek and looked up at Kelsey wide eyed. Without another she stalked off down the hall.

I looked around to see people still staring. Luckily the bell saved me. I grabbed my backpack and ran down to English. When I reached there I sat in my seat and didn't say a word. I felt my breath catch in my throat when I saw Jack come in with Milton and Eddie. He didn't even glance at me. Just sat down quietly. Milton and Eddie quickly acknowledged me then turned away. Jerry came in about a minute later. He sat next to me without a word or glance. Finally English started.

It was finally the end of the day. I got out from Social Studies and went over to my locker. I turned around when I saw Milton and Eddie come up behind me.

"Hey, Kim." Milton said quietly. "Sorry for ignoring you all day. It's just Jack's a bit….. upset."

"It's ok." I replied. I looked at Eddie. "Eddie I'm sorry if I did anything to harm your relationship with anyone."

He turned to me and sighed. "I guess it's…. ok. I'm just a little worked up about it."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey guys." We heard two people say at the same time. I turned to see Jack and Jerry glaring at each other when they came at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Jack snarled.

"Here to see my friends Milton and Eddie." Jerry snapped back. I felt a pain go through me when he didn't mention my name.

"Your friends? You mean my friends?" Jack growled.

"NO! There my friends too!"

"Really? I thought you only needed Kim." I felt my breath get swiped away when he said my name.

I watched as Jerry glared at him. "Maybe I do. Apparently it seems like you're not over her yet!"

"Actually I am! I already have another girlfriend!" I immediately perked when he said that.

"Girlfriend? Who's your girl-"Before I could finish my question was answered.

"Hey babe." I knew that voice and long brown hair. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"I think you all know my girlfriend. Kelsey Vargas?"

**Cliff hanger! Kelsey is Jack's girlfriend! OMGGGGGGG!**

**Anyways I hoped you guys liked this one! It was really long to me! I hoped you guys like it!**

**Maybe I might update tomorrow! I don't know. Maybe. **

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys! What's up? I'm so sorry for not updating but I've been really busy with homework and my mom had a baby shower today for her friend at our house. And I had to help out! :P I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But I'm so happy because I'm typing this on my own new LAPTOP! My dad bought me one yesterday and I'm so happy! **

**And did you guys see the new Kickin It episode 'Dude Where's my Sword' and 'Rowdy Rudy'? I did! I found them on YouTube thanks to Jaydiala! Thanks Jaydiala! You totally ROCK! ;) And did you see all the Kick moments in 'Dude, Where's my Sword'? I loved how Jack and Kim got jealous of each other! So cute! Oh and the Milton and Kim kiss! I was so surprised! I wish it was a Jack and Kim kiss instead though… :'( **

**Anyways back on the story. Kelsey is now Jack's girlfriend? How will that spice everything more up? Read to find out!**

**83 reviews! BOO YA! :)**

**Here's Chapter 15!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (or else my story would be a special episode!)**

Kim's POV:

I froze as I watched Jack wrap his arms around Kelsey's waist. How could they start dating? I looked at Jerry, Milton, and Eddie's reaction to see their mouths wide open.

"But- how-wait-can-what?" Eddie stuttered obviously confused.

"I think what Eddie is trying to say is how are you two together?" Milton "translated" for Eddie.

"Well, we both realized that we are in deep love with each other and it was a mistake not to realize it earlier." Jack said as Kelsey giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

I watched as they gave each other kissy faces, but something didn't look right. They didn't seem like they were really enjoying it. As if they were forcing themselves to even look at each other.

I glared at them. "You're lying." They both turned swiftly turned to me. "Excuse me?" Jack asked stunned.

"I said you two are lying."

Jack wrapped his arms tighter around Kelsey's waist. "What are you talking about?"

"You two aren't really dating. You're just trying to make me and Jerry jealous." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh really? Would I do this if we were faking?" Kelsey grabbed Jack's face and jammed his lips on to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her slender waist. They were literally eating each other's face. I glared in disgust. They finally broke apart for air. They turned to me and both smirked. "Not so confident now are you Crawford?" I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest when Kelsey called me Crawford.

I angrily glared and shoved my way past them out of the school. I stomped all the way to the dojo angrily. When I got there I stomped to the girl's locker room. Apparently, I could hear Rudy screaming at his new and "improved" toilet. I changed into my gi and went back out the mat. I grabbed one of the dummies and angrily punched and kicked it. I imagined Jack and Kelsey's faces on the dummies. After about twenty minutes of killing "Jack" and "Kelsey" I went over to the benches and took a break. I grabbed my water bottle and drenched my face and hair and squirted some water into my mouth.

As I sat there in silence I thought about Jack and Kelsey. I hated Jack and Kelsey right now. Well, truthfully I don't have any right to say that. It's pretty much my fault. I shouldn't have cheated on Jack. The more I think about the more I wonder why'd I cheat? I'm not the kind of person to cheat. Frankly, I know how it feels. I had a boyfriend before I started dating Jack and became a Wasabi Warrior. Then I was a Black Dragon.

_FLASHBACK:_

I was walking with my boyfriend Brad **(played by** **Drew Roy) **at the park holding hands and laughing. I was so in love with Brad. I know that I'm only 14 years old, but Brad was so sweet and kind.

We stopped walking. We were in the middle of a forest in the park. We were all by ourselves. He looked me straight in the eyes and whispered, "I love you, Kim."

I smiled. "I love you back." He chuckled and took me by the waist. He crashed his lips on to mind in a long seemingly passionate kiss. His lips moved with mine as his tongue glided across my mouth. I brushed my fingers through his hair over and over again. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing down my neck. I moaned in delight. I felt him starting to unbutton my shirt. I gasped.

"Brad!" I cried out pushing him off. He frowned. "What?"

I was going to say he was making me feel uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to think I was "wimpy". "Um, nothing. I j-just have to g-go t-to the b-b-bathroom." I stuttered. Before he could respond I ran toward the park bathroom. I went in and closed the door locking it behind me. I checked each stall to make sure the bathroom was empty. I went over to the sinks and splashed water in my face. I re-buttoned my shirt and dried my face with a paper towel. I sighed and went back out.

I walked back to where Brad where to him kissing this fake red head. I gasped.

"BRAD HOWARD!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU!" He looked at me shocked.

"K-Kim, y-y-you d-d-d-don't understand-" He stuttered.

"I understand PERFECTLY! YOU'RE A LYNING CHEATING ASSHOLE AND I HATE YOU!" With that last word I ran off.

"KIM!" I heard him call. I ignored him and just kept running.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps walking towards me. I looked up to see Jerry coming towards me. He sat down next to me quietly without a word. We sat there not talking for who knows how long.

Finally Jerry broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For making you go through all this."

"It's ok." I muttered playing with my charm bracelet.

"No." he said taking my hands. "It's not alright. I feel awful. I truly love you Kim. Can we at least try to have a relationship and see how it works out? Please?"

I thought about it. Should I? I should. Jack's obviously already moved on. I need to too. "Ok."

He smiled. He took my chin and gave me a sweet soft kiss.

"Wait." I said. "How will we tell the guys?"

"We'll figure something out."

"Okay." I was scared though. Would the guys hate us more than they do already? Well, there was only one way to figure it out.

**Chapter 15 up! Hoped you guys liked it! :)**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! What's going on, peoples! IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAYYYY! EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND! WEEKEND! PARTYIN! PARTYIN! YEAH! PARTIN! PARTIN! YEAH! FUN! FUN! FUN! FUN! LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!**

**Haha! LOL! There was some Friday/Rebecca Black music to start off your weekend! For me it's a long weekend because it's… MID-WINTER BREAK! ONE WEEK OF NO SCHOOL! BOO YA! WHY DO I KEEP TALKING IN CAPS! Haha!**

**Anyways enough joking around and back to the story! Now that Kim and Jerry made their relationship official and Jack and Kelsey did as well what will happen next? There's only one question left: Who will end up with whom?**

**NOTE: THIS MIGHT BE A LITTE INAPPROPRIATE!**

**Read to find out!**

**88 reviews! BOO YA!**

**Here's Chapter 16!**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Kickin It (unless my parents were millionaires and bought it for me)**

Kim's POV:

Training was much slower than usual. Probably because it was only me and Jerry. Eddie and Milton decided not to show up and Rudy was in his office yelling at Tip-Tip for ruining his new toilet, Clara. So me and Jerry were alone sparing. Now that we're dating things weren't that awkward. We haven't told the guys yet. So that meant sneaking around whenever we can. We were planning on telling them soon.

"You feel tired yet?" asked a sweaty Jerry. I looked at the clock it said 5:26. We've been sparing for two hours.

"Yeah. I feel really tired." I said wiping my brow.

"Really?" He said seductively. "Even more tired for a little kissing time?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't about that." He took me by the waist and jammed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around neck and pulled him closer. We wrapped ourselves around each other tightly. I felt him throw me against the wall and devour my mouth even more then he already was. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth as his wet tongue poked the insides of my mouth. I moaned in delight as he started kissing down my neck. I giggled when he bit down. Before anything else happened I heard a gasp from the doorway. I looked up to see a very shocked Milton.

"MILTON!" I cried out pushing Jerry off me. "It's not what it looks like!"

"You-Jerry-kissing-but-how-GAHHHH!" He screamed obviously more confused than Eddie when he found out about Jack and Kelsey.

"Milton, please listen." I begged. He just stared at me. His face went too shocked to disgust in just seconds. He shook his hand angrily and ran.

"Milton wait!" I yelled out. He didn't listen. He just kept running. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Milton was so going to tell Jack.

I turned back to Jerry who looked stunned. I went over to him and smacked him on the arm.

"OW!" He yelled rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For just standing there like an idiot and not helping me catch MILTON!" I screeched.

"Well sorry! What am I supposed to do!" He screamed back.

"HELP ME WITH JA-MILTON!" I caught myself right when I almost said Jack.

His facial expression went to angry to stunned to hurt. "You were about to say Jack."

"No! I said Milton."

"Don't LIE to me!" He shouted. "You still have feelings for Jack! Admit it!"

"I can't admit something that's not true!" I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"LIER!" He screamed. He grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. I fell back against the wall and felt the tears come out. I looked at him in shock. He just stared back at me shocked at what he had just done.

"Kim I-"He began. Before he could say anything else I ran. "KIM!" I didn't listen. I just kept running.

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I looked at the time to see it said 7:14.I looked down to see I was still wearing my gi. I remembered how Jerry threw me against the wall yesterday. He has never been that violent with me. Even when we were sparing.

I got up and went into my bathroom. As usual I was looking at a puffy red eyed girl who _really _needed lip gloss. I splashed water on my face and dried it with a towel

When got back into my room I smelled someone cooking breakfast. I could also hear the noise of banging pots and pans. I frowned. Who would be cooking now? Mom and Lexi are both already gone. I made sure I was ready to fight someone just in case. I slowly walked down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen to see…. Jerry.

"JERRY!" I screeched. I watched as he jumped and all the pots and pans went flying hitting one of them on Jerry's head.

"OW!" He yelled clutching his head. He feel over grabbed the carton of eggs with him dumping all the eggs on him. The eggs cracked and drenched him with egg yolk. He lay there on the ground groaning.

"JERRY!" I screamed again. I dropped my backpack and ran to him falling on my knees. "Jerry?" I whispered. He moaned when I touched his forehead. "Kim…." He murmured in a loving tone. I giggled and took a towel and started wiping him. A couple minutes later he woke up.

"What happened?" He muttered sitting up.

"Apparently, you were trying to make breakfast. I accidently scared you and you hit your head." I explained.

"Why am I all sticky?" He asked.

"You dumped the eggs all over you. Sorry about that." I said.

"No, Kim. I should be apologizing. I'm really sorry for literally hurting you. Do you forgive me?"

I sighed. "Of course I do. I never really was mad. Just hurt." He smiled and gave me a sweet soft kiss. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"But we didn't finish what we started yesterday." He smirked and grabbed me by the waist. He picked me up and threw on the couch. He jumped on top of me and started kissing me heatedly. He was kissing me very sloppily but I liked it. I swung my arms around his neck and threw my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist but quickly lowered them cupping my bottom. I giggled and moaned at the same time when he squeezed my bottom. I slipped my arms into his shirt pulling it off. I rubbed his chest and squeezed his nipples lightly. He moaned lightly grinding up against me. I felt him rip my gi top off and moaned when he saw the bra I was wearing. I giggled when he started kissing down my neck and my chest. He kissed the top of my breast and sucked on it like a baby. I moaned and slipped my hands into his pants. I lowered his shorts and he kicked them off so he was only in his boxers. I felt him tear my gi bottoms off so I was in my bra and panties. He went back to sucking on my breasts. He licked them and massaged the other one. I moaned and wrapped my legs tighter around his waist.

I looked at the clock to see it said 8:07. "Jerry…" I murmured.

"Hmmm?" He muttered still sucking on my breast.

"We have to go to school."

"No we don't…."

I frowned and pushed his off. "What are you talking about? Yes we do."

He rolled his eyes. "Why can't we just skip?"

"We can't."

"Please?" He said giving me a pout.

I crossed my arms. "No."

"Please?" He asked inching closer to me.

"No." I said more quietly.

"Please, babe?" He murmured. Before I could respond he tackled me to the ground and started devouring my mouth again. He started roaming his hands all over my body again. He grabbed my breast and squeezed it hard. I screamed of pleasure. He took both my breasts into his hands and sucked and squeezed.

We started kissing and touching each other. Finally of all the kissing and passion at 9:23 we stopped. I lay on top of him on the ground as he played with my hair. We finally both fell asleep side by side.

**Chapter 16 up! How'd you guys like that one? I know a bit inappropriate! But I hope you still liked it! **

**NOTE: Please go on my profile and check my list of **_**'Stories Soon To Come' **_**list. Thanks!**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys….. Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. That's only because I published a new Harry Potter story called "My Two Angels". I've been working on it and had no time for it. But here I am once again! Ha-ha! Sorry! I felt Victorious!**

**Anyways, back to the story. Now that Jerry and Kim are finally going to show everybody there true relationship how will they take it? More importantly, how will Jack take it?**

**95 reviews! I'm going for 100 reviews for this chapter! WHOOOOOO!**

**NOTE: I wanted your guy's opinion on this. On my Profile if you scroll down to my 'Stories Soon To Come' list you'll see I've listed a Kickin It! & Shake It Up Crossover. What do you guys think about this? If you want to see what it's about look at the preview on my profile. Thanks!**

**Here's Chapter 17!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (maybe I could steal it…. Heehee)**

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning with myself tangled around somebody's body. Wait. It wasn't morning. It was 4:36 PM. Oh…. My….. Gosh. We had karate! I looked at a calm sleeping Jerry. "JERRY!" I screamed getting up and grabbing my clothe. He sat up groggily and shook his head as if he was a dog with water in his ears.

"What?" He muttered.

"WE MISSED SCHOOL! AND WE'RE AN HOUR LATE FOR KARATE!" He immediately sat up when I screamed in his ear. "WHAT!" He yelled. I gave him an annoyed look and ran up the stairs to my room. I threw my clothe into my hamper and started throwing out random clothe to wear out of my closet. I grabbed a random shirt out of my closet and threw on a pair of jeans. **(Outfit on Profile). **

I dashed downstairs to Jerry who was already changed. It seemed like Jerry's clothe had dried, but still smelled like egg yolk. "C'mon!" I yelled. I grabbed his hand and we raced out the door. After about 6 minutes we reachedthe dojo. We crashed through the doors panting and already sweating. I looked up to see Eddie and Milton sparing with Rudy giving them tips. When Jerry and I came through the doors they all froze to see Jerry and me. Rudy walked over to us. "You two are an hour and a half late."

"I know, Rudy, and we're so sorry. We just lost track of time." I said.

"That doesn't matter, Kim." Rudy retorted. "When you came to this dojo after quitting the Black Dragons you made a commitment. Now, you just come in late and say 'you lost track of time'. Not cool or funny, Kim. It seems like you don't know what the word commitment means. Maybe you should ask Jack." I froze when he said Jack's name. I couldn't believe Rudy said that. Ever since I came to this dojo he's been like a older brother. I looked up at him hurt.

"Rudy-"I began.

"Just forget it." Rudy shook his head angry and slammed the door into his office. I looked up at Eddie and Milton for support, but they just stood there glaring at me.

"Guys, please listen-"I began again.

"Listen Kim," Milton said. "Rudy's right. You need to learn how to be committed to something or _someone. _It seems like you don't know how to. We need to win this tournament, because if we don't their shutting down the dojo."

I froze and looked up at Jerry's shocked face then Milton's saddened face. "Wait, what? Their shutting down the dojo?"

"Yeah." Eddie said. "Apparently, 'this dojo isn't worth it' and 'we could be doing something much useful with our time'. If we don't win this tournament it's bye-bye dojo."

"You guys. I'm so sorry. I promise that me and Jerry will come on time every day." I assured.

"You better." Milton said and with that last word walked away.

* * *

><p>I had just gotten home from the tough training. Because Jerry and I were late we had to stay over time. So we left at 7:00. Just in time for dinner. I walked into my house throwing my backpack in front of it. I heard giggling and laughing coming from the dining room. I walked in to see Mom, Lexi, and….. Austin. As if I wasn't they ignored me.<p>

"Uhhh….. hello?" I asked trying to get their attention. None of them looked up. They just spoke louder. "HEY!" I yelled. They finally all looked up at me without a care in the word.

"Oh, Kimberly." Mom said as if she didn't want me here. "You're dinner is in the kitchen." With that last word she went back to talking to her "boyfriend". I glared at her and ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and jumped on my bed.

I lay on my back and looked up at my window. I got up and walked over to it. I opened my window lightly so I could feel the nice cool breath of the night. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I looked directly at the one star shining the brightest in the middle of the rest.

"Dad…" I whispered. "Help me…. Please. I know what I did to Jack was wrong, but I need you to show me my way. Ever since you….. left, this is the loneliest I've felt. Jack hates me. Kelsey hates me. Eddie hates me. Milton hates me. Lexi hates me and Mom ignores me. It seems like the only one talking to me is Jerry, but it seems like we're spreading apart more and more. I don't know what to do anymore, Dad. I'm so confused. You're the only who can help me. And Mom is completely head over heels for Austin. She's forgetting about you, Dad. Don't let her forget. I love you so much, Dad…" I felt tears stream down my face as I walked over to my bed and laid there falling into deep sleep….

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in the same clothe I wore yesterday. Today I had school. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I got up to find the clothe I would wear today. I dug the cutest, but casual, clothe I could find. <strong>(Can't really explain it, outfit on profile). <strong>I grabbed my phone and backpack and dashed downstairs. I looked at the clock to see it said 8:13. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door into the fresh air. I breathed in the nice air.

I finally reached school at 8:19.I started walking inside when I saw some of the gossip girls from school giggling next to the front door. They did all these gossip "reports" on the school newspaper. They write about who's dating who and all these gossip trash. They embarrass everyone.

"Oh, Kimberly!" The head gossip girl, Bella called. **(I imagined her as Bella Thorne. Don't get me wrong I 3 Bella. But I just imagined Bella a "gossip girl". Okay, back to the story! )**

I turned around slowly to glare at Bella. We never got along for some reason. "What do you want, Bella?"

She smirked. "What I always want. Gossip Reports."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any gossip." I said sarcastically.

She stepped closer to me. "Oh, I think you do."

"What are you-"

"We all want to know, Kimberly. What's going on between you and Jerry? We all know you cheated on Jack with his best friend. So tell us. What made you cheat on the hottest boy in school?"

I felt myself tense up when she called Jack hot. "That is none of your business."

She gave a high pitched laugh. "Oh, Kimberly. I'm the head Gossip Reporter. It _is _my business." Before I could respond, someone came up behind me. I looked up to see Jerry.

"Jerry." I hissed into his ear. "Not a good time."

"Ohhhhhh!" Bella squealed. "Someone record this, someone else takes pictures, and someone else right down what they're saying. This could be a _huge _story!"

He just rolled his eyes at Bella. "Bella, why don't you just run along with your Gossip Crew and maybe later I'll let you take pictures of Kim and I making out." She gasped happily and ran off.

I punched him lightly on the arm. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell her she could take pictures of us _making out?"_ I yelled.

"It was just a decoy to make her go away." Jerry explained.

"Oh." I said dumbly. He chuckled at my dumbness and took my hand leading me into the school. We walked into to be greeted by Jack and Kelsey.

"Oh look." Kelsey said. "It's Crawford and Martinez. It's not a shook you two are together. You two are _perfect _for each other." She rolled her tongue when she said perfect. Jack chuckled and threw his arms around Kelsey's shoulders.

"So, where you yesterday?" Jack asked. "Cheating on other people?"

I felt my sadness turn into angriness. "Why are you guys being so mean?"

Kelsey glared at me. "We have full right to be, Crawford. You _betrayed_ both me _and _Jack. Same with you Jerry. That's why you're so perfect together."

"Okay, look. We didn't come to fight, okay? We're making plans." Jerry retorted.

I frowned. "Plans?"

"Yes." He said grinding his teeth together. "Plans for a Saturday Night Date." He gave me a look and I immediately knew what he was doing.

"Oh, _yeah_. Our date on Saturday. Can't wait." I said in a giggly tone of voice.

Kelsey glared. "Oh really? Well then how about we join you?" I froze. "What?"

Kelsey smirked. "The four of us on a double date. How about that?"

Jack sneered. "I _totally _agree." He gave Kelsey a huge kiss on the cheek. Seeing him kiss Kelsey angered me. "We'll be there." Jerry looked at me shocked.

"We will?"

"Yeah, we will." I said forcefully.

"Great. See you then." Kelsey said pulling Jack with her. Jerry turned to me. "Why did you do that?"

"Because…. Oh, I don't know. I was just upset, okay?" I said looking down at my shoes.

Jerry sighed. "It's okay. But some way we have to really get them mad. To show Jack you're over him, okay?" I sighed and nodded. Luckily the bell rang, so we didn't need to discuss this further more. As I walked hand in hand with Jerry to class, I thought about Saturday night. What have I gotten myself into?

**Chapter 17 up! Hoped you guys liked this one! :) A lot of drama in the next chapter! The Double Date! **

**Please tell me what you guys think of my Kickin It! & Shake It Up Crossover! I won't be posting that story until I at least finish this story. I made a deal to myself only two story's at a time.**

**Oh! Please read my story "My Two Angels"! It's Harry Potter!**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! What's shaken baconin? :) Hahaha! I just love saying that. How've you guys been doing? I hope you say great because I've been! Great, but busy. :P 7th grade's a pain. What's weird is I hate my math teacher and she's a total pain and her last name is Payne. LOL! Weird, huh?**

**Anyways, back to thou story. (Heehee, thou). It's Saturday Night! Which means the Saturday Night Date! Which also means big trouble! A double date with Kim and Jerry and Jack and Kelsey. It's just a double date, right? Sure, Jack and Kim are ex's and Kim and Kelsey and Jack and Jerry are ex-best friends, but not a big deal. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Read to find out!**

**YES! I did it! 100 reviews! My 100th reviewer is… drum roll…. Sillypurple3! Congratulations! You get… nothing. Hahaha! Sorry! ;)**

**Here's Chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (or do I ….. heehee)**

Kim's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling dreadful. My head felt like it was going to explode. I sat up and looked at the clock. It said 9:38. Luckily, it was Saturday so I didn't need to worry about being late to school. I swung my legs off my bed and stretched. I walked over to my window and threw the curtains off. I felt the warm sunshine spread across my body. I sighed and for the first time in a while smiled.

I went over to my closet to change. Because it was Saturday I decided to wear something casual yet cute. I decided to wear shorts since in San Jose it's always hot. I swung the curtains of my closet open and started looking for a cute pair of shorts. I finally found a pair of pre-ripped short shorts deep in my draws. I rummaged around until I found a cute gray shirt that said "Wild Thing". I threw on a tank top since it was a see through shirt. I went over to my shoes and decided on a cute pair of white sandals and admired them for a couple of seconds. I grabbed my jewelry box from under my bed and picked a black pendent necklace and gray sparkly bangles. I slipped both of them on and sighed. (**Outfit on Profile).** I was ready for a "fun" Saturday.

* * *

><p>I was downstairs in the dining room eating a nice bowl of Rise Krispies. I had my karate bag next to me and was waiting for Lexi to come down. It was 10:06. She should be up by now. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew Lexi was still mad and I felt horrible for it. Every time I tried to apologize. She would get up and walk away as if I was just a wind and not her sister. Truthfully when I thought about it I did love Lexi. Sure we fought and yelled at each other and at times got physical, but we're sisters and that's what sisters do. I knew I had to start acting in a older sister way. It was my job.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Lexi dressed and ready to go. I quickly got up and walked over to her. "Hey, Lex. Had a good night's sleep?" She just ignored me and took out her favorite cereal, Lucky Charms. "Lexi? Are you ever going to talk to me?" She just ignored me and poured her cereal. "Lexi? Lexi! LEXI!" She jumped at my scream throwing the milk in the hair drenching the kitchen and luckily not us. She accidently tipped her bowl sending the cereal flying hitting us in the face and stinking everywhere against the wood.

"Lexi are you al- ahhhhh!" I screamed. I had lost my footing and slipped falling on my butt. Luckily my clothe didn't get drenched in milk. All of a sudden I heard someone burst into giggles. I looked up at Lexi to see her clutching her side and laughing. I frowned. What was so funny?

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You- falling-on-your-butt!" She said between giggles. I glared at her. As I watched her laugh her head off I started getting old memories of us that we used to do when we were younger. Before I knew it I burst out laughing rolling on the ground. Finally we both stopped laughing and I got up panting. I looked at Lexi to see her watching me. I walked over. "Lexi. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you or snapped at you. You're my little sister and I need to be there for you, especially when mom isn't. Will you forgive me?"

She sighed. "I was never mad. Just upset."

I frowned. "About what?"

"Mom and you." She replied.

"Mom and me? What did mom do?"

"Don't you ever notice the way she's always paying attention to you?" She asked.

I stared at her dumbly. Then burst out laughing. I wiped the tears away and looked at Lexi's serious face. "You aren't kidding? But, mom never pays attention to me. It's always about you. It always has been since Dad-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't even say the word.

"No, Kim. It's been about you. Do you know why Mom always worries about you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Because you remind her of Dad. Your looks. Your personality. You're like a replica girl version of Dad. It hurts her to look at you or even talk to you because you remind her so much of Dad. I know for a fact she's always trying to look out for you. That's why she hates that you do karate. Your just like Dad and she hates it." I let everything Lexi said sink in. I tried to believe it, but it was so hard. Mom has never shown me real affection since Dad left.

I looked at Lexi so if she was joking. But she wasn't. I did the one thing that came to my mind. I took Lexi into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her in a warm loving hug. I felt her do the same thing. We stood there hugging as sisters. We loved each other. Even when we fought we were always there for each other. That's something that I will always cherish.

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing tonight?" Lexi asked as I walked her to her friend Abby's house. "'Cause I was thinking we could have a movie night. I was thinking we could watch Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. What do you think?"<p>

"Sorry, Lex." I apologized. "But, I'm actually going on a double date tonight."

She frowned. "Double date? With who?"

"Jerry and me and Jack and Kelsey."

Lexi's eyes widened so they were the size of plates. "You're going on a double date with your ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend?" I nodded. "Why?"

"It's complicated." I replied. We had finally reached Abby's house. "See you in a couple of hours." I watched as Lexi waved and knocked running into the house when it opened. I sighed and started walking towards the dojo. I was feeling nauseas all of a sudden. I felt sick and awful. Maybe I was getting the fever. Then I could skip the date. But, I knew they would see right through me. I would just have to suck it up and try to have a good time.

When I finally reached the mall I was greeted to Jack and Kelsey whispering in front of the dojo. They were sitting at a table in the middle of the court. They had full view of the dojo. When they saw me Kelsey glared. I just glared right back. I watched as Jack glared at me as well and swopped Kelsey into a intensifying kiss. I watched as she got up still in the kiss and sat on either side of his lap kissing and moaning. He cupped her butt and rubbed it. I watched as she giggled and ran her fingers through his hair as he started kissing down her neck. It hurt to see Jack giving Kelsey his love as he used to give to me.

I angrily stomped past them and through the doors of the dojo. No one was there yet and just Rudy who was sitting on one of the mats on the phone. I was able to hear the last few sentences of the call.

"Yes sir- but if we can just make an agreement- the dojo has a lot of potential and great students- only four- well we used to have five but one of them quit- but sir-good day to you too sir." Rudy shut his phone and leaned against the wall silently groaning. I walked in slowly and said, "Are you okay, Rudy?" He looked up startled.

"Kim. Did you hear the phone call?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Just a little." I muttered.

He sighed. "Well then you probably know the dojo is shutting down. For good."

I frowned. "But I thought we had to win the next tournament?"

Rudy rolled his eyes. "Well, Kim. I doubt we're going to win. Without Jack there's no way."

I felt anger rise inside me. Why was everything about Jack? Jack this, Jack that. "Why is everything about Jack, Rudy?"

Rudy looked up startled by my outburst. "Excuse me?"

"I said why is everything about Jack? Why can't we win even if we don't have Jack?"

"Because Kim. He was our best student. We need him." Rudy explained.

"What about me?" I asked bluntly. "Am I not one of your "best" students?"

Rudy sighed and walked up to me. "You are, Kim. But the reputation this dojo has is not a good one. With four students and only one of them good that's not what people want to hear. The more the great students the better. Now go and change. I want to enjoy the dojo while it lasts." Rudy turned his back on me and walked away into his office. And what was weird is that I thought heard Rudy sniff before he went in.

After I changed into my gi I walked back out to see Jerry stretching. Milton and Eddie weren't there. "Hey, babe." Jerry said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey." I replied, hugging back.

"What's up?" He asked dropping my waist and going back to stretching.

"Nothing." I replied quietly taking my spot next to Jerry and stated doing some stretching. "So," Jerry began. "I was thinking for tonight there is a way we can make Jack and Kelsey jealous. First what we can do is….." As I listened to Jerry talking I started zoning out and was watching Jack and Kelsey from outside. They were sitting next to each other whispering. What was weird is that they weren't touching in any way. They were just sitting and whispering, once in a while glancing at the dojo. "KIM!" I heard a voice yell.

I jumped at the voice who yelled. "What!"

"Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" Jerry snapped.

"Y-Yes." I lied.

"What'd I say?"

I tried to think of something off the top of my head. "Uh-Um-Uh- t-t-acos?" I stammered.

"No!" He yelled obviously angry. "I was making a plan for tonight to make Jack and Kelsey jealous. Why weren't you listening? Were you to busy making googly eyes at Jack?"

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. "What? No! I don't like Jack. In fact, I hate Jack. I love you, Jerry and only you. Forever and always." I could by his facial expression he didn't believe me, so I kissed him. I out my arms around his neck and racked my fingers through his hair. I felt him tense up then relax. He started to kiss back wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing me against him. I felt him push me against the wall, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue touch every nook and cranny in my mouth. We kissed each other heatedly, but for some reason I didn't feel that same spark I used to feel. I felt like I was forcing myself to kiss him. I didn't feel comfortable kissing him. But, there was one good thing. When I looked over Jerry's shoulder, Jack and Kelsey were gone.

"So, what are you planning on wearing?" Lexi asked me looking through my closet.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought you could pick for me." She smiled in pleasure. "Okay." She started throwing my clothe out until finally she picked to a red lacy Zip Top, pink H&M skirt, and a pair of toe pumps. Lexi took out my jewelry box and slipped on some red and golden bangles on my wrist. To finish it she put on a red spotted heart necklace. She put in some blue earrings and slipped on a purple diamond ring on my finger. She tossed me a purse and I out my cell phone, cash, and lip gloss in.

"Okay. Your all ready." Lexi said examining me.

"Thanks, Lex. I owe you." I said hugging you. "You do." She said in a muffled tone of voice. Just when I was about to head downstairs the doorbell rang. "Good luck." Lexi said.

"Thanks." I whispered so only I could hear. "I'll need it."

**Chapter 18 up! How'd you guys like this one? It was pretty long in my mind. Sorry I stopped here. Next chapter is the double date! Sorry! :(**

**Hoped you guys liked this one. Tune in for the next chapter! :)**

**Remember to Review! ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Wuz goin' peoples! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY! :) 'CAUSE I KNOW I AM! HAHAHA! OMG! YOU GUYS WONT BELIEVE THIS! MY DAD GOT ME AN IPHONE! I AM SO HAPPY AND PUMPED!  
>Okay, truthfully I don't have much to say so let's get to the story, shall we?<strong>

**Kim is all ready for the double date. She's going out with somebody she's not sure she loves and with her ex boyfriend and ex best friend. Of course not a big deal, right? WRONG! **

**Read to find out! **

**111 Reviews! I love you guys so much! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (or the episodes would be much more interesting!) **

Kim's POV:

I stood at the top of the stairs frozen. I could hear Lexi trying to make conversation with Jerry, while I was on the top of the stairs "collecting" myself. I was shaking and sweating. I felt my heart speed up and tried to take nice long steady breaths. I could do this. The night will be over before I know it. I slowly walked down the stairs to open the door wider to see Jerry looking extremely handsome. Though, I didn't feel that sexual pull towards him like I used to.

I looked up to meet Jerry's eyes. He was staring at me as if I was an angel sent from heaven. "Man…. You look amazing, Kim." Jerry said.

"Thanks." I replied. I felt him take my hand and led me outside. I waved goodbye to Lexi and Jerry and I started walking to the restaurant.

"So are you ready?" Jerry asked me glancing at me.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay, here's the plan. What we need to do is….." As usual I started zoning out and thinking about Jack. What if he and Kelsey backed out at the last minute? What if he couldn't stand me anymore? Well, he already can't stand me so what more do I have to lose?

"KIM!" Jerry yelled making me jump.

"W-What?" I asked irritated.

"Why don't you ever listen to me anymore? It's as if you don't care about anything I say anymore. Is it Jack?" I froze and kept my mouth shut knowing it _was _Jack. "Is it?" Jerry urged. I shrugged. "Kim, I need to know now. Do you still love Jack or are you completely over him?"

I thought about it. Was I over Jack? Every time I see him I feel my heart start to race faster. I feel butterflies blooming in my stomach. I had to always resist the urge to grab Jack and kiss him full on the mouth. But I knew if I told Jerry this he would be heartbroken. "No, Jerry." I responded my voice low. "I do not love Jack anymore. I love you. Jack is a jerk. He was never the one for me." I peeked at Jerry's face to see him smiling. "I'm glad to hear that, Kimbers." I had to resist the urge to scream at him for calling me what Jack always called me. I felt tears prick my eyes, but I knew I had to be strong. For Mom. For Lexi. For Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. For Kelsey. For Jack. For Jerry. And for me.

* * *

><p>Jerry and I had finally reached the restaurant. It was one of those fancy restaurants called <em>'La Foret'. <em>**(The link is on my profile). **We walked inside to see Jack and Kelsey in the back nuzzling each other and whispering.

"Guys! Over here!" Jack called noticing we were here. I couldn't take my eyes of Jack. He looked extremely handsome. Kelsey looked beautiful as well. She was a sparkly golden dress. Her long wavy brown hair was curled and she was wearing sparkly gray flats. **(Outfit on profile)** I looked up at Jerry to see him staring dreamily at Kelsey. I nudged him taking him out of his trance dragging him to the table.

"Hey, guys." Kelsey said 'sweetly'. "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine, thank you." I said grinding taking my seat across Jack and next to Jerry. "You?"

"We're doing great." Kelsey said glaring at Jack who was staring at me. He shook his head and leaned over to Kelsey giving her a peck on the cheek. She giggled and said, "Oh Jackie." I let a little squeak. That was _my _name for Jack.

"Is everything all right?" Kelsey asked innocently.

I glared. "Everything's fine. Now are we going to eat or what?"

Kelsey glared back. "Oh yes. The buffet is over there. Jackie, would you like to come with me?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll wait a couple minutes."

"Kimberly, Jerry. Are you two coming?" Kelsey asked. I felt myself stiffen when she called me 'Kimberly'.

"No. It's alright. I'll wait." I replied.

"I'll come." Jerry said. Kelsey whispered something to Jack and Jack said something back to her. She gave me an uneasy look then stalked off Jerry at her heels.

I felt the tension grow as I sat alone with Jack. This was the first time we were alone since our break up. "So….." I said. "How….are…..you?"

"Fine." He grunted. I could he did not want to talk to me, but I had to talk to him.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

Jack sighed then looked me straight in the eyes. "Look, Kim. I know you want to say something so just say it." I knew I wanted to say how I felt but I couldn't do it with all these people around.

"Look, Jack. I do want to say something but can we do it privately? Please?" I begged. He sighed and nodded. We got up from out seats and sneaked out the front door. We made sure Jerry and Kelsey didn't see. Luckily they didn't, since Jerry was obviously trying to make conversation with Kelsey.

We were in the back standing there awkwardly. "Well?" Jack asked irritated. "What is it?"

I sighed. "Jack I want, no, I need to know if you still have feelings for me?" Shock was written all over his face. "E-Excuse me?" He stuttered.

"Jack, do you still love me or not?"

"Kim," He said stepping closer. "I don't know if I do. I think I may have some feelings left, but I can't break Kelsey's heart." I sighed and nodded, understanding. "But, Jack. If you do still love me tell me or show me." He looked at me in the eyes, then the next thing he did shocked me. He took me by the waist and gave me a soft kiss.

It wasn't one of those sloppily wet kisses. It was a sweet soft kiss. It was passionate, yet small. I cupped his cheek and pressed my lips against his a bit harder. I felt him take my hips bringing me closer. Before we even deepened the kiss we heard a high-pitched gasp and scream. I swiftly turned around to see a shocked Kelsey and Jerry a few feet behind her.

"Kelsey, it's not what it looks like-"Jack was cut off by Kelsey's fist meeting his jaw.

"YOU ARE A LYING TWO-TIMER, JACK ANDERSON! I HATE YOU! AND YOU-" Kelsey said turning to me. "HOW MANY GUYS HAVE YOU STOLEN FROM ME! NOW I KNOW THAT YOU _ARE _A SLUT!" She stomped over to me slapping across the face, hard. She let out a chocked sob then ran.

"Kelsey wait!" Jack yelled running after Kelsey holding his face, leaving me alone with Jerry. I turned to an emotionless Jerry. I couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or both.

"Jerry, please listen." I begged.

He shook his head. "Don't." He walked away leaving me in the cold night. What was odd was that I didn't have the urge to run after him.

**Chapter 19 up! How did you guys like this one? I hope it took you by surprise!**

**OMG! Jack and Kim kissed! What's going to happen now! **

**I don't know when I'm going to update for you guys because I'm really busy.**

**Remember To Review! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**What's hangin' my peoples! LOL! That's how I always greet my friends! Heehee! :D Anyways how've you guys been? I hope you say good 'cause I'm doing AWESOME! I just took my Social Studies Government Test yesterday! I was worried about it for weeks and finally got it over with and I think I did good 'cause it wasn't that hard! So yeah…..**

**So, a couple of my reviews for chapter 20 were sad about the story going back to Kick and leaving Jerry/Kim. That includes SpeakinOutLoud, Story reader with glasses, Peace on earth child, and Review character. (These are all anonymous reviews). I would like to know if any other people like and would want a Jerry/Kim story. This story is NOT a Jerry/Kim but if you want one I could write one. So leave me reviews on what you think. Thanks! :)**

**Anyways, let's get to the story shall we? The last chapter had many heart breaks in them, including Kim, Jerry, Kelsey, and Jack. Now, that Kim truly knows Jack still loves her will she pick him over Jerry? More importantly, will Jack forgive Kim if she picks him?**

**Read to find out! **

**122 reviews! Man you guys ROCK! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (maybe I should do really good in school and my parents will buy me it…. Heehee)**

Kim's POV:

I work up the next morning to the bright sun dancing on my body. I sat up and stretched getting all my bunched up muscles relaxed. I sighed and looked at the time. It was 9:47. Luckily, it was Sunday, which meant no school. I sat in my bed for a couple of minutes and stared out my window and the shining sun. I thought about everything that happened last night.

After Jerry had left me in the night I had walked all the way home by myself. Unfortunately, it had started raining and by the time I reached home I was a mess. I felt terrible for breaking Jerry and Kelsey's heart. Why am I so stupid?

I sat there for a couple of minutes until my phone stared beeping. I picked it up and looked to see it was an alarm set for this date at 10:00. It said, "Tournament Day!" I frowned. What did it mean by….. I froze. Today was the day of the tournament.

* * *

><p>I ran around my room trying to get ready for the tournament. I stuffed my gi into my karate bag and ran to my closet quickly picking out my clothe. I grabbed a random tank top, comfortable short shorts, and flip flops. I slipped on the necklace my Dad gave for good luck. (Outfit on Profile) I grabbed my bag and phone and dashed out the door grabbing a bottle of water and my keys on my way out.<p>

I locked my door and jumped off my porch. I started walking towards the dojo quickly. Truthfully I was nervous about going. I was nervous about the tournament, but I was really nervous about seeing Jerry. How'd he react if I actually showed up? He can't say that I can't come. I am a part of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I have full right.

I finally reached the dojo. When I was about to step in my phone gave a ring signaling I received a voice mail. I took my iPhone 4S out and unlocked it with the password. I opened the voice mail to see it was from my Mom. I frowned. I called my voice mail and waited tell it rang. I opened the message to hear a loud yell erupt from the phone: "KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE LEXI ALL ALONE AT HOME! SHE IS ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD! TO THINK I TRUSTED YOU! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT DAMIN DOJO! YOU ARE NOT ANYTHING LIKE YOUR FATHER. HE WAS MUCH MORE LOYAL THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" With that last word she hung up.

I stood there still holding my phone, angry tears threatening to spill. Is that what she really thought? All I cared about was the dojo? I'll show her how much I really care. I angrily shoved my phone into my pocket and burst through the doors of the dojo. I walked in not to see the dojo I know and love, but an... empty dojo.

Everything was gone. The chairs, the moldy mats, the new flat screen TV Rudy bought, everything. It was empty. I looked over at Rudy who just closed the last box and was leaning against the wall his head in his hands. I walked in slowly and whispered, "R-Rudy?"

He looked up startled but kept himself sitting against the wall. "Oh, it's just you, Kim."

"Rudy what happened?" I asked standing in the middle of the dojo looking at the place I used to know.

"The tournament, Kim," Rudy snapped. "The tournament. That's what happened. I took the tournament because I believed in all of you guys. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Jack, and…. You. But you and Jerry both let me and your teammates down. My best student is gone and all I have is you, Kim, but, I don't if I can still trust you. If we lose this the dojo shuts down and I have to go live with my….mom."

I looked at him shocked. "Rudy, listen to me," I said bending next to him, "We _are _going to win this tournament and beat the Black Dragons."

He looked up at me sadly. "But… how? Without Jack how will we do it?"

I sighed. "I don't know, Rudy, I don't know. But, I'll figure something out, and that's a promise."

* * *

><p>I had just changed into my gi and was trying to set up the mats when Milton and Eddie walked in glaring at each other. I frowned what were they fighting about?<p>

"Guys! What is going on between you two?" I asked.

"It's all _his _fault!" Milton yelled. "Embarrassing me in front of a girl that was _actually _interested in me!"

"Oh please! She just wanted you to do her Chemistry Homework!" Eddie retorted.

"GAHHHHH!" Milton yelled pouncing on top of Eddie.

"MILTON!" I yelled grabbing him pulling him off of Eddie. "I HATE YOU, EDDIE!" Milton yelled. I watched as Eddie gave him a shocked look then glared. "Like I care." They gave each other one last glare and walked different directions. "Guys." I whispered. They ignored me and kept walking.

I sat down and leaned against the wall. I looked at the clock to see it said 11:02. The Tournament was in one hour.

After struggling to take one of the dummies out, I had a bloody and sweaty work out. I kicked and punched the dojo with all my might, imagining it was Donna Tobin. I stopped an turned around when the dojo doors opened and Milton came in.

I frowned. "Hey, Milton. Why are you back?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm mad at…. _him _does not mean I'm going to miss the tournament. I can't let Rudy and the dojo down, not now."

"Milton," I asked while he was trying to pull out another dummy. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked panting.

"Stay so loyal. How do you do it?" I asked bluntly.

He gave me look finally getting the dummy out. "Well, Kim, it's not very hard. If you really love _something_ or _someone _you would still loyal to them even if how much it pains you. Though, if you can't handle it because you don't love them then tell them, not _cheat _ on them-" Milton gave me a look- "especially if you love somebody else."

I nodded understanding and I did something to Milton that I've never done before. I gave him a hug. He seemed stunned at first, but returned the hug. "Thanks, Milton. You're the best."

"I know." He said smugly. I laughed and we let go of each other. Just then Rudy came out of his office. He looked around frowning. "Where is everybody? The tournament starts in fifteen minutes." Just then Eddie came in running in holding a falafel ball. "I'm here!" he yelled.

"Finally." Milton muttered glaring at him. Eddie glared back.

"Where's Jerry?" Rudy asked, obviously not feeling the tension between Milton and Eddie. We all shrugged. Rudy sighed. "Well then we have to go on without him. Come on. Let's go."

We finally reached the dojo that would be holding the tournament. Rudy signed us in as Milton, Eddie, and I looked around in awe. The place was _amazing. _Truthfully, I wish this was our dojo.

"Well, well, well. Look what the rat dragged in." We turned around to see Frank and his band of 'soldiers'. "We didn't think you'd guys show up. But, wait. Where's the other one? You're _boyfriend, _Kimmy? Oh, did he quit after you're other boyfriend? Awww, pour wittle Kimmy."

"Get lost, Frank." Milton snarled.

"Make me, weasel." Frank snarled back.

"Now, now, Frank. Play nice." The Black Dragons opened up a path away for their sensei, Ty. "Well, well, Bobby Wasabi students. I did not think you would show up. There is no chance at all that you shall win and keep you're precious dojo. Why don't you just forfeit all ready?"

"Not going to happen." A voice said behind us. I turned around to see…. Jerry.

**Ohhhhh! Cliffy! I hoped you guys liked this one! I know not a very good cliff hanger, but hey, it will do!**

**So please, think about what I said about writing the Jerry/Kim story. A separate story. Tell me what you think in my review.**

**Remember to Review! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, party people? What's shaken? :D I just came back from seeing the Hunger Games with my three awesome BFF's and one of my BFF's sister! It was so totally AWESOME! I had so much fun! We hung out at the mall afterwards. We had lunch and went to Macy's to act like 'girls' since we're total tom boys. We like dressed up and acted girly! It was HILAROUS! Hahaha!**

**Anyways, I was just messaging ****nclhdrs1717 about her story. If you have read her story you would know that it has the same kind of plot that I have on my story. Truthfully, I was a bit uncomfortable with that. So I asked if she could put her story on hold until I finish this story and go on the sequel. Being the nice person she is, she agreed. So a shout out to nclhdrs1717**. **Thanks so much! You ROCK! ;)**

**One last thing I need to talk to you guys about. Now on the last chapter I talked about the Jerry/Kim story. I've been thinking about that and I made my decision. I shall do a Jerry/Kim story. The story will be based on my Kickin It and Shake It Up Crossover! It shall start out as Kim/Jack/Cece to Jack/Kim to Jack/Cece to Jerry/Kim. If you would like to see the preview go on my profile under my 'Stories Soon To Come List'. This story shall be called Kickin it Up! (Which is odd cause a Shake It Up episode is called Kickin it Up! Heehee). It shall be the next story I shall be posting once I finish this one. The sequel to this story shall not be out for a while. So sorry Kick fans! You just gotta wait and let the Kerry fans enjoy! ;) Though, it might be a while till that story is out as well 'cause I'm going to be working on my Harry Potter story too. So if you like Harry Potter please read!**

**So back to the story. This is it. The Tournament. Life or Death. The 'chosen' one is ****Kimberly Anne Crawford. It's time for her to make the decision and there's only one question. Will there be a decision to make and if there is what is her answer? **

**Read to find out!**

**130 reviews! YES! YES! YES! :D**

**Here's Chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin It (unless the owners were very generous and gave it to me for free ;))**

Kim's POV:

I stared at the person in front of me. He was the one I thought I loved. The one who I may still love, but I'm not incredibly sure. He was Jerry Martinez. I stared at him for what seemed like a million years. He brown eyes stared right back into mine, but quickly averted them towards Ty and the rest of the Black Dragons with a nasty glare.

"What makes you think we're going to give up that easy?" Jerry asked marching up to them pushing past me.

"Because. You are the Bobby Wasabi students. The weaklings. You do not stand a chance against my mighty warriors." Ty replied sneering.

Jerry cackled at him. "Mighty warriors? You're kidding me? Yeah, they're so mighty. Just how mighty were they when Jack threw them across the cafeteria?" I winced as he mentioned Jack's name.

Ty gave him a glare filled with daggers. "Jack, eh? The one who quit and walked out on you? Well, it's a surprise that you can say his name without sneering. Didn't his girlfriend cheat on him with you? It's a shame really. I must admit, he was a magnificent student. Worst of all he left you're little dojo because of you and that blonde dirty _whore_." I froze in place as the words whore echoed in my head. I looked over at Eddie and Milton to see their faces frozen and shocked. Jerry just glared at Ty holding his gaze.

"You're going to pay for that." Jerry threatened. "You and you're students. On the mats."

Ty chuckled. "We'll just see about that." Ty pushed through the crowd of Black Dragons to their side of the dojo.

"Have fun getting your butt whipped, losers." Frank snarled leading the Black Dragons away. The four of us stood there not knowing what to say. An awkward silence filled the air around us as we stood there. Luckily, Rudy came back.

"Hey, guys! Jerry, you finally showed up! Great! Now everybody's here. So what did I miss?" Rudy asked oblivious to everything that just happened.

"Nothing." We all said in unison.

"Okay." Rudy said still very oblivious. "Let's go check out our locker room. Come on!" We followed Rudy to the other side of the dojo into the locker room. I frowned. "Wait, Rudy? There's only one locker room."

He gave me an apologetic and awkward look. "Yeah….about that…. You see they only gave us one. So you need to share with the guys." My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face.

"What! No! Ew! I can't change with the guys around me! I can't! Gross!" I said scrunching my face up.

He shrugged. "Sorry, Kim. I had to take it." With that last word he walked off to the benches leaving me behind. I stood there in front of the door and slowly walked in to hear the boys chattering away. When I walked in they all stopped talking. I looked up slowly and met the eyes of Jerry who was staring right at me.

Milton gave a cough. "Well, um, Eddie and I well be out there if you need us."

"Wait why are we going out there-"Milton cut Eddie off my dragging him out the door. I stood their awkwardly suddenly very interested in my shoes. I slowly looked up to meet Jerry's eyes.

"J-Jerry?" I stuttered. "C-Can we p-please talk?"

He slowly looked up. "About what? About last night? About how you kissed Jack and ended up cheating on me? There's nothing to talk about Kim. I'm already over it." He was about to walk out but I blocked his way.

"No, Jerry." I said more forcefully. "There's a lot to talk about and we need to start now." He didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at me then out of the blue started chuckling.

I frowned. "Why are you laughing? What on earth could be so funny?"

He shook his head still chuckling. "Kim, I just realized how stupid I really was."

My frown deepened. "You're not stupid-"

"I am, Kim." Jerry said cutting me off mid sentence. "I realized that I really did love you. But I didn't see it correctly. The love I have for you was the kind of love you have for Lexi. Sisterly love. I had realized that the love I have for you was like the sibling kind. I was stupid to think otherwise."

I let this sink for a couple seconds. "Okay…. So let me get this straight. You made me go through all this? You made me cheat on Jack for nothing! I hurt Jack because I thought that maybe, just maybe, I loved you more than him! But you come here and tell me all of that was for nothing!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Jerry said taking me by the shoulders. "I didn't mean too! I was being idiotic and was blinded. Okay? Don't be mad. Just try to forgive and forget."

"That's easy for you to say! I'm the one who is in the middle of this dilemma! I'm the one who needs to fix this! But I don't know how to!"

Jerry sighed pulling me into a hug. "I know, Kim. Just try to be strong. I'll always be there for you. Remember that I'm always there."

I dug my head deeper into his shoulders wafting his scent. "I know, Jerry. I'm sorry."

He pulled back to look at me. "Sorry? For what?"

"For everything. For hurting you. For making everybody hate you. For making your life complicated."

He chuckled. "Kim, being a Wasabi Warrior, you're life is always complicated."

I giggled at his remark. "No kidding. Remember the time we had to help Milton with the whole medieval thing?"

He scrunched up his face. "How can I forget? I was in a skirt!"

I laughed. "Hey! I was the one wearing a hideous pink and purple dress!"

He howled in laughter. "That was hilarious!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Jerry and I shared a look then burst out into fits of laughter, holding each other to keep steady. We finally calmed down and stood in silence.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to get you back with Jack."

I widened my eyes. "No! Not now! Jack is still healing and is probably still with Kelsey."

Jerry gave me a wink. "We'll figure something out. Now come one! Let's not miss the tournament." We walked out of the locker room, not as lovers, not as friends, but as siblings.

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys!" Rudy called out. "The Tournament is about to start." Jerry and I quickly took our spots next to Rudy, Eddie, and Milton.<p>

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" An Asian man in a gi cried out. "MAY I HAVE YOU'RE ATTENTION!" Everyone quieted down and averted their attention towards the man. "Welcome to the Tournament! Here today we have THE BLACK DRAGONS-"A crowd of people cheered- and the BOBBY WASABI WARRIORS." Another group of people cheered.

"Here today we all stand in the most prized dojo in the San Jose area." The man continued. "Built by none other than Hans Black and Bobby Wasabi. Owners of the Black Dragons and Bobby Wasabi dojo. These two teams shall be battling it out until one of them goes down. Whoever wins gets to keep their beloved dojo and whoever loses, gets their dojo... shut down." Everyone gave a horrified gasp. "Now, our first two competers are…. Spencer Sipe, from the Black Dragons, and… Milton Krupnick, from the Bobby Wasabi Warriors." I felt Milton freeze next to me as his name was called.

"You can do it, Milton. We believe in you." Eddie said comfortably.

"Yeah, man." Jerry said. "We're all going to be here cheering you on. You can do this."

"B-But, what if I lose?" Milton asked quietly. "W-What will we do then?"

"Does it matter?" Rudy said bluntly. "If we lose, we lose as a team. Maybe the dojo will shut down, but we're all in this together. We're the Wasabi Warriors and we keep fighting until the end." Rudy put his fist on his out stretched hand. We immediately copied him then said in unison, "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi!" We all cheered and heard the crowd roar from behind us.

"Let's do this!" Milton said running over to the mats. He stood there in the middle of the mats in front of Spencer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! QUIET DOWN!" The man exclaimed, quieting down the audience. "Today we have Spencer Sipe-"One side of the dojo cheered for Spencer- "and Milton Krupnick." The other cheered for Milton. "They shall be battling out on who can break the most boards. Whoever gets the most wins! Up first Spencer Sipe!" Spencer walked over to the board, smugly, and put on four. With a "Hi-Ya" he broke them like twigs. I looked over at Milton who was staring wide eyed at what just happened.

Spencer walked back to where Milton was standing and whispering something into his ears making Milton shudder. I watched intently as Milton slowly walked onto the mats and put on six boards. I gasped. Milton could not do six. Last time he did six he broke his hand. I felt Jerry stiffen next to me knowing he was thinking the same thing. He took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Milton glanced at the boards worriedly then with a loud "Hi-Ya" broke the boards in half. I immobilized with happiness. We all stood stunned for a second then broke out into loud cheers. Half of the dojo was shouting with delight while the other glared angrily at Milton. The gang and I gave Milton hugs as he ran over to us obviously thrilled. "I feel like a man again!" Milton cried out with happiness. We all chuckled at his remark.

I looked over at the Black Dragons to see Ty talking angrily at Spencer. I smirked smugly. They got their medicine. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" The man called out. "A point to….. BOBBY WASABI DOJO!" We all gave cheers and patted Milton on the back. "Bobby Wasabi Dojo is now in the lead with a one point, while the Black Dragons are not to a very good start. Up next… Kegan Lee and Eddie Howard!" I watched as Eddie slowly walked up and turned back to look at us. We all gave him a thumbs up and he smiled in return.

"TODAY THESE TWO YOUNG MEN SHALL BE BATTLING IT OUT IN A SPARING CONTEST! TAKE YOUR PLACES! ON YOUR MARK GET…. SET…..GO!" Kegan pounced over to Eddie giving him a punch that missed Eddie by inches. Eddie threw a kick at Kegan which Kegan easily dodged. Kegan grabbed Eddie's arm twisted it and flipped him onto his back, winning the match. "Point to….. THE BLACK DRAGONS!" The right side of the dojo howled with cheers. Eddie walked over to us holding his arm painfully.

"I'm really sorry, guys." Eddie said quietly. Rudy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man. You tried you're best and that's all that matters." Eddie gave him a grateful smile and sat down.

"Next up….. BRANDON GANN and… JERRY MARTNIEZ!"

"You can do it, Jerry." I said smiling. He smiled back and walked over to the mats. "THESE TWO YOUNG WARRIORS SHALL BE BATTLING IT OUT WITH NUNCHUCKS!" The crowd roared with anxiety. I watched as they both took nunchucks. "READY SET GO!" Brandon started spinning the nunchuck around. Jerry quickly followed. In a couple of seconds Brandon had smacked Jerry in the kneecap. Jerry cried out in pain dropping his nunchuck and holding his kneecap in pain. He wobbled back over to us as Eddie and Rudy gave hum support and set him down on the bench.

"You okay, Jer?" Rudy asked. He nodded his head slowly. "POINT TO….. THE BLACK DRAGONS!"

"Damn it!" Rudy yelled out in anger attracting some attention. "Their leading! if we lose this one last match the dojo is history! You need to win this, Kim." I felt all the pressure on me as everybody stared at me hopefully.

"NEXT UP… FRANK KOCH AND…. KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" I growled in announce at the use of my full name. "You can do this, Kim. I'm counting on you." Rudy whispered. I nodded and slowly walked over to the mats feeling light-headed.

"THESE TWO YOUTHFUL WARRIORS SHALL BE BATTLING OUT FOR THE FINALE! SPAR ON GO! READY….. SET….. GO!" I was about to throw a kick at Frank when I heard a faint voice calling my name. "KIM! DON'T FIGHT!" I turned around to see the owner of the voice. I felt everyone gasp in shock. I pun around to see….. Jack Anderson.

**ANOTHER CLIFFY! OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! AHHHHHH! LOL! :D**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this! This is actually a pretty long chapter so enjoy! :)**

**Now I'm going to get some sleep because I'm exhausted. Today has been a fun yet exhausting day! It's 10:30 PM! So I'm going to post this and off to bed! :)**

**Goodnight and Remember to Review! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, ya'll! Whaz up? That's right! I went country! YEEHAW! :D Hahaha! I cannot do country! :P Anyways, how's it going? For me not so good….. I had just gotten a C+ on my Science Quiz. I'm really bummed about it and so is my Dad. I'm usually an A+ to B kind of girl, but this time I got a C. :'( Anyways, I don't want to bum you guys out so let's get right to the story.**

**This is the last chapter of the first part of the One True Love Trilogy. The second part will be posted after I finish the Kickin It and Shake It Up crossover and my Harry Potter story 'My Two Angels' story. So I really want you're guy's feedback on how the story has been. Thanks! :)**

**PLEASE EXCUSE ME FROM THIS INTERRUPTION IT IS TIME FOR THE DAILY COMMERCIAL: I'm sure all of you know the Author **_**xSweetFireStarsx**_** on the Kickin' It Archive. Please, read her stories and tell her what you think! All of her stories are AMAZING! So please read and review! :D**

**Anyways, back to the story. Jack has just come to the rescue, but is his hero tactics really needed? No ones in danger so what is it **_**he**_** needs?**

**NOTE: In this chapter there is a bit of an inappropriate part so beware! **

**Read to find out!**

**135 reviews! BOOOOOO YAAAAAA! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin it (If I did I would be MEGA RICH!)**

Kim's POV:

I stared at Jack who stood there in front of the doorway. He was panting and gasping as if he had just run a marathon. He ran up to me. "Kim! You can't fight!" He pleaded.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Saving you!" He hissed back.

"Saving me from what?" He sighed and pulled me toward the locker rooms. I looked back at Jerry and he gave me a nod and a wink. I grimaced back and he just smirked.

We finally reached the locker room when Jack pulled me inside and spun himself around so we were face to face. "What are you doing here!" I screamed.

"Saving you that's what!" Jack screamed back.

"Would you stop doing this whole hero thing! Why are you here, Jack?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair which I found very cute. I shook my head to get rid of the dirty thought. "Look, Kim. The Black Dragons are planning against you. They're going to literally hurt you and get the dojo shut down. They're just taking advantage of our…. break up." I watched as his brown eyes fogged up as if he was remembering the day we broke up. I let myself fall into a memory.

_FLASHBACK:_

_He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I moaned when his tongue ran cross my lip. I opened my mouth and he inserted his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue stroking my tongue seductively. I grabbed him harder into me. Before anything else happened I heard a gasp from behind me. I swiftly turned around to see a shocked Jack._

_"Jack! This isn't what it looks like." I said pushing Jerry away from me._

_"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! YOU'RE KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!" He screamed anger flaring in his eyes._

_"No! No! No! It's just that…." I began_

_"NO!" He screamed. "You cheated on me! That's all I need to know. That's why you two came late! That's my you two were fighting and acting weird! You two were dating behind MY BACK!"_

_"No! We weren't dating just…."_

_"Just what! Huh! How many guys have you done this two, Kim? " I was shocked when he said that._

_Before I could say anything Jerry stepped in. "Look Jack. Don't blame Kim. Blame me. I was the one luring her into being with me. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Before anything else happened Jack did something I was shocked at. He punched Jerry right in the face. I gasped at the blood dripping from Jerry's face._

_"Jerry!" I screamed. "Jack!" Jack turned to me with pure hatred written all over his face._

_"I hate you Kim!" He screamed. "We're through!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shut my eyes for a couple of seconds as Jack's hatred words echoed in my head. "Kim? Kim! Are you alright?" Jack asked.

I nodded my head. "Jack. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Do you hate me?"

He seemed surprised by my question. "Kim. I don't hate you. In fact I think I may still love you. But I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." I said.

He stepped closer to me. "If I kissed you right now would you be angry?" I felt my breath catch in my throat. I nodded my head in a no. He slowly took me by the waist and kissed me.

I immediately threw my arms around his neck and intensified the kiss. I felt his tongue poking my mouth begging for entrance. I quickly granted him access as he shoved his tongue down my throat. I felt him push me against the wall both of our hands roaming each other's body. I felt him stop at my chest brushing a hand over my breast. I immediately groaned grinding myself against him. I felt him kiss me harder as his left hand scooped my breast into his hands. He rolled and rubbed my immediately erect nipple. As he rubbed me his right hand slid down to my butt giving it a squeeze. I felt him kiss down my neck nibbling my ear as I rubbed his chest and kissed his collarbone giving it a lick. I could feel him wanting more but he stopped dropping his hands slowly.

I looked up at him confused. "Why'd you stop?"

He smirked. "I know you liked it, but I feel like it we shouldn't go any further. I think maybe we should stick to being friends."

I felt myself getting angry. "So let me get this straight. You kissed me and touched me then say that 'we should just be friends'? What was that? Some kind of punishment?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. Anyways, Kim, let's stick to being friends. Maybe one day we could get back together. Just not now."

I nodded then frowned. "Wait, what about Kelsey?"

"We broke up. We decided that we didn't really love each other and that we only went out to get you and Jerry jealous. So now we're friends."

I nodded my head. "Cool. Now, explain to me why you're here?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I told you why. If you went against Frank you would have gotten seriously injured. I couldn't let that happen."

"But Jack! I have to go against him or the dojo will shut down."

He grinned at me. "You don't have to go against him. I will."

My eyes widened. "What! No! This is my responsibility. It's my fault and I need to fix it."

He sighed. "Are you sure, Kim?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"But-" He objected.

"Jack! I said I will do it! I _can_ do it!" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "You can be so stubborn."

I smirked. "You know you love it." I walked away satisfied leaving him dumb founded and red.

I marched out of the locker room Jack on my heels. We came out to see Rudy yelling at Ty. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were yelling at the Black Dragons and the crowd was yelling at each other. I looked over at Jack to see him with his eyebrows raised. We shared a look and walked into the area. Everyone quieted down when we came out.

"Jack!" Rudy cried out. He ran over to him giving him a "manly" hug. I smirked as Rudy squeezed the life out of Jack.

"Hey, Rudy." Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

"JACK!" Eddie and Milton cried out giving him hugs as well. When they let go Jerry stepped up, but they both said nothing. They just stood there until out of the blue they gave each hugs.

"I'm really sorry, man." Jerry said.

"It's okay. We'll talk about it later." Jack said smiling.

"Are you weaklings done already? This isn't a soap opera." Ty sneered.

I glared at him. "Yes we're done. Now, let's do something butt kicking. On the mats, Frank." Frank glared and stepped onto the mats.

"Good luck." Jack whispered. I smiled at him grateful. I walked onto the mats and stood in front of Frank.

"ON THREE! ONE… TWO…. THREE!" I felt everything freeze under me. I was standing there watching Frank pounce on me in slow motion. Just in time I stepped away leaving Frank sprawled on the mats. He huffed and stood up growling at me. He pounced again this time slamming into me. I felt my side sear with pain as he pushed me down. He tackled me to the ground but I quickly kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face.

He toppled off me holding his face as I scrambled up. He charged again this time grabbing my arm twisting it behind me back. "Where's little Jackie now? Not here to save you? Bummer." I felt rage run through my body but I couldn't shake him off.

"Kim!" I heard a faint voice call. I looked up at Jack who was staring at me. "You can do it! I believe in you!" I felt Jack's words help me as if his words gave me energy. I shoved Frank back and punched him in the face. I grabbed his arm twisted it and flipped him onto his back.

"WINNER!" The man cried out. I froze in place. I had just beaten Frank. I felt power and happiness run through me as I ran to the guys embracing them in hugs.

"I knew you could do it." Jack said as he swooped me into a hug.

"Thanks, Jack." I whispered hugging back. I looked over at Jerry to see him smiling. I knew that everything was going to be okay ….. I hope.

* * *

><p>"Done!" Rudy cried out. "Yes!" Eddie yelled happily. "We're finally done." We all laughed at Eddie's lack of energy. We had just finished unpacking everything in the dojo. The dojo was back to the way it was before. Sadly, the tournament ended in a tie. So the Black Dragons were still open as well.<p>

"Man, I'm tired." Jerry moaned sprawling himself on the mats. Kelsey giggled and lay next to him as he started tickling her. Kelsey and me finally made up and were back to being best friends again. Surprisingly, Jerry asked Kelsey out and she accepted ,officially becoming a couple. Then something hit me.

"Hey, Milton. Why were you and Eddie fighting yesterday before the tournament?"

"Oh, that." Milton said. "Well, there was this girl I liked. She was a cheerleader named Sabrina. I really liked her and she actually liked me back. Or I thought she did. She actually only wanted me to do her assignments for her. I still liked her though. Eddie made me stop seeing her though. He told her to stay away. I got a little upset and well yeah."

I nodded my head slowly. "Where is she now?"

"She moved to New York actually. For her Dad's job." I nodded my head. "Cool. Well anyways I got to get home. See you guys later!" They all waved as I grabbed my bag and headed home.

When I reached home I set my bag down in front of the door and walked in to see my Mom sitting on the dining room table alone. I frowned. "Mom?"

She looked up startled. "Oh, Kimberly. I was just waiting for you. Can we talk?" I nodded my head and sat across from her. Before she started talking I noticed something on her middle finger. My eyes widened. "I-Is that an e-e-engagement r-ring?"

She nodded her head. "Y-Yes. Austin asked me to marry him yesterday and I….. well….. accepted." I sat there stunned. "Now, Kimberly, please don't be mad. I-" I cut her off by gripping her into a hug. "I'm really happy for you, mom." I felt her tense up then relax hugging back. "Thank you... Kim." From behind me, I heard the door open and a voice say, "Laura?" I looked up at Austin who was coming into the room, Lexi trailing right behind him.

"Austin." Mom said her voice tingling from excitement. "I just told Kim the news."

"And…..?" Austin said as if he was scared of my response.

"I'm really happy for you guys." I replied. Austin beamed and took Lexi, Mom, and I into a group hug. As I hugged my family, I knew that this was the start of a new family. Sure, Austin can never replace Dad, but we did have some space for him in the family.

* * *

><p>"Jerry! That was disgusting!" Kelsey scolded crinkling her nose.<p>

"Hey! I'm the only one in my family who can burp for 26 seconds. Anyways, you know you still love me." Jerry teased. Kelsey blushed and put her head on Jerry's shoulder. I giggled at their show of affection.

The guys, Kelsey, and I decided on a celebration by going to the beach at night and roasting weenies and marshmallows. I turned to look at Jack who was staring at me intently. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just happy things went back to normal."

I smiled back. "Me too." I sighed happily leaning against Jack. As I watched Milton, Eddie, and Rudy fight over the marshmallow bag I thought about everything that happened to me in these past three months. I had almost lost everything and everyone I loved just because I was determined to find that one person for me. I had finally come to my senses and realized that I'm only fifteen. I have a whole life to live until I find that one person. Sure, I was single but I had everything that I want right now. My family, friends, and the dojo. Truthfully, I'm good with just that for now. I have plenty of time till I find _My One True Love_.

**THE END OF PART 1….. TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Well, that's the end of part one of the One True Love Trilogy. I hope you guys really like this one cause I worked really hard on this story. You won't see much of me for a while since I'll be working on my Harry Potter story. So If you like Harry Potter please read! :)**

**Now I have a few people to thank:**

**First off to: **_**BubbleGumBoyLove77**_** for giving me the idea to write this story! Couldn't have done it without you! :)**

**Second to: **_**WriteandLive**_** for giving me the best of luck when I first started this story. Thanks for giving me encouragement! ;)**

**Third to: **_**Emeralgreenlove**_** for being my first reviewer! Thanks so much! :D**

**Fourth to: **_**Roffogoble1225**_** for always keeping up to date on my stories! You are totally AWESOME! *_***

**Last but not least to: Nclhdrs1717 for putting her story on hold until I finished mine! Thanks! ^_^**

**Well, you won't be seeing me on the Kickin It Archive for a while. Next time I post a Kickin It story it will be my Kickin it and Shake it up crossover, but that's not for a while. Also, if you just HATE Kerry and love Kick go on my profile and vote if you want the Kickin It and Shake it up crossover Kick. I have a poll there. It's probably going to stay Kerry, but I want to see your guys opinions. So for now….. PEACE OUT KICKIN IT ARCHIVE! HELLO HARRY POTTER ARCHIVE! ;)**

**Oh and one last thing… Remember to Review! ^_^**


End file.
